Collide
by Lyssa03
Summary: Bella Swan and Jacob Black were just kids driving with their parents down a street in Seattle. What will happen to their lives when their vehicles crash and they are the only survivors? M for Mature themes, and possible future lemony goodness. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was laying in my bed and this story just kind of forced its way into my brain. So I took my work schedule, and started writing it all on the back of it, and at such a late hour, I don't even know why I am typing it up. It is 12:49 Atlantic Time. YAY! Right? So here it is.**

**(UPDATE: May 2013) Just going through my story before I continue it. Changing things that I thought might need some changing. Added a whole beginning that wasn't there before. Like a prequel, but added into the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: As much as I hate this, Twilight and all things Twilight-y do NOT belong to me. I get nothing from writing this, aside from a few smiles, and hopefully reviews, and my own happiness. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**I was thinking of a name, and the first thing that popped in my head was Collide. So if you have never listened to the song Collide – Howie Day, I suggest you go on over to YouTube, or wherever you prefer to listen to music, and have yourself a listen, because I think it is perfect for this fic.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Collide**

**BPOV**

My name is Bella Swan, I'm turning 15 in a month, and I live in Seattle, Washington. Today, I got released from the hospital, where I've been for 5 days. That's how long it's been since the crash.

School starts soon, and we were going to be moving to a small town called Forks. Mom was transferred to the high school there to teach Spanish, and we didn't really have much of a choice. I know my mom never liked small towns, but she figured it would be good. She would get paid more, and Dad would still be close enough to Seattle for his baseball games.

My parents, Renee, and Phil were driving me to go get some school supplies, since there are better places to go here in Seattle, than in Forks. My dad was driving, and my mom was poorly singing along to the radio. I was reading a book and next thing I knew, I heard screeching tires, and everything went black.

Everything was a little fuzzy at first. I blinked away tears, blood maybe? I saw Mom in the front, holding Dad's hand, neither of them was moving. That's when I heard the sirens. There was a man, he opened the door next to me, and pointed a light in my eyes. He started saying something, but I couldn't seem to make out what it was. I turned my head, and noticed another man was pulling Mom from the front. I blinked, and next thing I knew I was on a stretcher.

I looked around, as the same man that helped me out wheeled me to the ambulance, I noticed 4 other stretchers, 3 of them were covered in a while sheet, another had a young boy. He was partially sitting, reaching out for one of the stretchers, and being held back by a paramedic. He was screaming for his dad.

That's when I realized it. The stretchers with the white sheets, they were dead. Renee Phil, and the other driver. I screamed, I didn't realize it at first, I didn't even hear myself screaming. One of the paramedics held me down, and the first one stuck a needle in my arm. It felt... warm...

* * *

I woke up in the hospital, everything hurt, and I couldn't see very well out of my right eye. My right arm was in a bandage, and I felt so tired. I looked to my right and saw the boy from the accident in the next bed, asleep. A nurse came in and when she noticed I was awake, called for a doctor.

The nurse told me that I had been asleep for the past 2 days. The doctor came in, checked on me and told the nurse something before they both left. About 20 minutes later the nurse came back with a tray of food.

The food looked gross, but I guess I needed to eat. As much as I missed my parents, I know they would be upset if anything else happened to me. My parents always taught me to look out for myself, because I'm their little girl and they would never want anything to happen to me. So, as much as it hurt, and made me sick, I forced the food down.

I felt like everything was okay though, like I would get out of here, and my parents would be fine. Maybe I just imagined the white sheets, and they're in another room somewhere. I really hope so.

I felt really tired, in spite of all the sleep I've had. I guess healing takes a lot out of a person, or maybe they had medication being pumped into my IV, because I just couldn't keep my eyes open.

* * *

**JPOV**

I woke up in a hospital after the accident. The first thing I did was cry. My dad, he was gone. I was all alone now. I have 2 sisters, but both live far away. I'm 16, and have no where to go. What am I going to do?

When I calmed down, probably no less than half an hour later, I looked around the hospital room. There was a girl in the next bed, she looked familiar, but I couldn't understand why. Had I met her before? Oh, right! She was at the accident, which means... Oh no. Her parents were the ones on the other two stretchers. That's when I started to cry again.

This poor girl, she looked so beat up, and she wouldn't have any one as well. I hated the whole situation, and what caused it, but I took a vow at that moment to protect this girl, for as long as I could. She looked so helpless and peaceful. She must be drugged by the looks of things.

I noticed a red button on my bed, and pressed it. As expected, a nurse walked in the room, along with a doctor. They looked me over without saying a word. I looked down and noticed I had a bandage around my torso. That must be from the seatbelt. Our seatbelts were broken. They buckle you in, but they don't have that locking thing fixed. It's always locked. So I guess the impact must have bruised me up a bit.

The doctor came over, undid my bandage, and what I saw underneath was not just a bruise. Looks like the belt cut into my skin all along my stomach and chest. The doctor applied something to the cuts and re-bandaged me, as the nurse left the room.

"I am Doctor Murray. I know this is a difficult situation, and you must be in pain, but there's something I need to tell you."

"I know. I remember everything right up to the ambulance." I replied, my voice scratchy from not being used. "I know what caused the accident, and I know." I breathed heavily, unsure if I could manage saying this. "I know he's gone." I cried, hell, I bawled.

"I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could have done. I treated your father. I tried everything I could, but by the time he got here, it was too late. I didn't give up hope though. I've saved many lives before, it just, must have been his time. I'm off work in half an hour, but here is my card, with my cell number on it. If you need anything, even just to talk, I'll answer. The phone in here is free to use. No charge. We understand the situation, and want to try and make the 2 of you as comfortable as humanely possible considering the situation. The remote is here" He said, picking it up, and bringing it to me. "The TV is paid for. I will be in contact with someone to talk to you. A grief counselor. I know you probably won't want to talk, but I've been through loss myself, and I know that she will help."

"Thank you." It's all I could think to say.

"Nurse Gale, the lady who was just in here is gone to get you something to eat. I suggest eating it all as you need your full strength to heal. Your torso is cut from the seatbelt, and a few ribs were fractured, but you should heal up nicely in no time. If there's nothing you need me for, then I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, again. For everything." He nodded and left the room. It wasn't too long afterwards that Nurse Gale came back in with some food. I ate it, and fell asleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been 3 days since I've woken up. It seems like the boy next to me is on a different sleeping pattern then I am, unless he just hasn't woken up. Nurse Gale came in with Dr. Murray, and woke the boy up. I was glad to see he wasn't seriously injured.

"Bella, Jacob. You are both being released today. Your wounds have healed enough that you will be fine without medical help." Dr. Murray said. "You've both been off IV for a day, have no signs of serious injury or physical trauma, and are healing nicely. Arrangements have been made for a temporary place for you to stay. It's the Seattle Home for Children and Youth. It is a nice place, with friendly people. They will find better arrangements for you, and read through will, and insurance, if any for your families."

That was that. Within an hour, we were shipped to this "Home" and given rooms to stay.

They gave us a day to settle in, and then told us arrangements had been made for funerals. So tomorrow I have to go to a funeral, well, 3 to be exact. A funeral for my mom, my dad, and Billy Black.

* * *

**Journal Entry 1**:

I don't really know why I'm writing this, I guess because the doctor said it might help, but I know I'll be ok. It's all just a horrible nightmare. I'm going to wake up soon. My mom will be shaking me because I always fall asleep when I get in a car. Or maybe, we did crash, but everyone's alright, except me, I hit my head, and this is my coma. I really hope I wake up soon. It's August 13th, and in a month, I'll be turning 15. My parents wouldn't like me to be asleep for my birthday.

This place reminds me of a prison. The room's on the top floor are one person rooms, and are small. They're bright though, lots of colours, I guess to make it seem like a happier place, like something bad didn't just happen to put you here. There are 152 people here, not including Jacob Black and myself.

The youngest here is a 12 year old. Her name is Brytne. It's pronounced Brittney, she's German. Her mom died of a tumor. The oldest here is Mark, he's 17. He's kind of a douche. I think that's why he's still here. He's just waiting to turn 18 so he can leave this place.

Anyways, some of the kids here are sick, some are troubled, some were unloved, and abused, and taken away by child services, or given away at birth, and just never found a permanent home. Then there are others, like me, and Jacob Black, who lost their parents, who were the best parents ever and would do anything for their children and love them unconditionally.

I never would have said my life was perfect up until now, but looking back, I wouldn't have traded my life or my family for anything in the world. I would however trade my life for the 3 that were lost. Their funerals will be tomorrow, one after another. I will be going to all 3. I don't even really know how we crashed. Most kids would probably be blaming themselves, or the other driver, but I couldn't do that to the boy, to Jacob. He is going through loss just like I am. I don't need to make him have a harder time then necessary.

His room probably looks the same as mine, small, with a bed and a desk, and painted brightly to make this place feel warmer. The bathrooms are down the hall. Girls on the right, boys on the left. His room is beside mine, and why they allow co-ed floors, I will never understand. Shouldn't they be separating us at this age? Maybe they do it so it feels less like a prison, and more like… Life? I wonder how he is doing. I wonder if he needed to see a "Doctor" like I did when they released us from the hospital. Maybe I should go talk to him. I'm sure he's lonely, like I am…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, this is my first posted Twilight fic, and my second posted fic EVER. I am a bit self-conscious about it, especially since I have a bunch people alerting this, but only one has reviewed. I won't say "So many reviews or I won't post" but really, how am I supposed to know that I am doing well, with only one review? So please, let me know how I'm doing. After some thinking, I've decided that this won't be COMPLETELY in Bella's POV, or even just as a journal. All paragraphs in italics will be written as journal entries from this chapter on,, all normal text will be narrative like in the books.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, and gain nothing but happiness.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prison**

**BPOV**

**Journal Entry 1 continued: **I decided against seeing Jacob. I walked to his door, was about to knock, and got nervous and turned around. What would I say to him? "Like the view?" He has the same view as I do, a lovely garden inside the fences of our prison. The building was a large U, and in the middle of the I is the back of the building, a park area, with a garden and pond to make the kids more comfortable, but it was all just for looks, this still feels like a prison to me, and most of the kids here. At least I have a lock on my door. All of the rooms here have a lock, nothing special though because on each floor, every lock is the same, for example, Floor 1 of "Dorm rooms" has Key A, 2 has B, 3 has C, 4 has D, and 5, the floor I am on, the top floor before the locked roof, is E. The floor below the dorm area is 0, or the Main floor.

There are 2 "Counselors" to a floor, a male and a female. Each counselor has a key, and there is a key for each floor in the office on the main floor as well. So at all times, a counselor can come in, because I guess sometimes they have to. Sometimes they need to.

It would be stupid to allow the doors to fully lock, since some of the kids here are definitely not stable, like Dean. He is 14, and has been passed from foster home to foster home, and I'm sure that the instability of that has caused some issues with him. He also tends to talk to himself, and it makes me very nervous being around him. Another reason they can't be locked completely is because of the opportunity that gives for the older teens to… Fraternize.

The top 5 floors are all for sleeping, homework, thinking, and anything else you would do in your own room at home. Most of the rooms starting from the bottom were gutted, cleaned, repainted, and new hardwood floors - not the real kind, just the snap in fake laminate stuff - were put in. The owner of the building had someone come in and redo EVERYTHING, and as they did the first 2 floors, the kids moved into the top floors while it all dried and was set up as 2 bedroom units.

There are now 2 beds, 2 desks, and 2 closets for each room, but the rooms are slightly bigger, and even though floors are coed, the rooms are definitely not. They gave the rooms 2 days to dry and air out and moved floors 3,4, and 5 into the bottom 2 floors, which meant that until the top 3 floors dried and aired out, there were now 3 people to a room, which left the two of us, unable to fit anywhere, so when they found out that we were coming, they stopped before the last 2 rooms were started.

All of the rooms are dried out now, and everyone moved back into their original rooms, or even fought over rooms, for whatever reason, or traded rooms. So tomorrow while we are at the funerals, our things will be moved to another room, so our rooms can be redecorated. The rooms we move into, will hopefully be our last ones here, as I doubt Jacob wants to move any more than I do.

The floors are designed so that the younger kids were on bottom, and the older on top. Children younger than 5 were kept on the bottom floor, each in sections. That floor has more counselors to it, Babies, toddlers, and children all needed different things, so they had people who were trained for each. Between 6 and 8 were on the second floor, 9-11 on the third, 12-13 on the fourth and 15-17 on the top floor. Once you turned 18, you were allowed to find your own place if you have a job

As for the bottom floor, it consists of a workout room, a cafeteria, the office, a nurse's office, and a few "Therapy" rooms. Soundproof rooms so if you really need to let out your frustration you can go and talk to a counselor, or just go in there and scream your head off, the room is monitored with a cameras, as are all of the halls, and all of the lower floor, but everything is confidential.

I haven't had the need to talk to anyone yet, or scream my head off, but the counselors are insisting that I talk to someone. Obviously they don't know how hard it is to blurt everything I'm feeling out to a complete stranger…

* * *

There was a low knock at my door, so I got up and opened it, to come face to face with Jacob Black.

"Hi," Jacob said, looking as though he was as surprised to see me as I was to see him. Odd considering he was the one to knock on my door.

"Hey." I said, as he looked at his feet.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded my head and moved aside, leaving the door open for him. I quickly hid my journal as he turned to close the door to my cell.

"What's up?" I asked, turning back around.

"I was wondering if, um, can I… What I mean is, would you mind if… I'd like to go to your parents' funeral, if that's ok." He peeked at me from under his eyelashes, he looked so vulnerable. Did he actually think I would say no to him? My face turned red at the thought of what this boy might think of me.

"Of course, Jacob. I was actually going to ask you the same thing." He relaxed a bit, and attempted a smile at me. Of course, I knew it was just for show. He wasn't any happier than I was, which wasn't saying much.

"Sure, sure." He looked at the floor, and then looked right into my eyes. "Isabella?"

"Please, call me Bella?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "Do you blame my dad for what happened?" He asked, tears spilling from his eyes.

"What? No. Oh God, no. Please don't think I blame anyone. It was an accident, that's all." I smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back which made my face turn bright red. My face has always been my weakness. I have always been told that you could read everything about me from just looking at my face. He wiped away the tears that streaked his face with his sleeve.

"Um, it's getting late. Good night Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." I wished him a good night as well, and closed the door after he left. Well, that went well, I thought to myself. I grabbed my bag of toiletries, and headed for the bathroom to clean up for the night. When I was done I went straight to bed, assuming tomorrow would be a very draining day. I definitely needed all the sleep I could get.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, so please, don't hate me. I went back and changed something. I changed the first paragraph in the story to Renee and Phil. I just, I couldn't live with myself if I killed off Charlie. I have a bit of a crush on that sexy dad. lol. It reads the same, just with Phil instead of Charlie**

**Sorry for any confusion.**

**Now, as for the wait, I am sorry. I had computer issues, but all is good again. Then Christmas hit, and I've just been super busy. Life has finally settled down, so I was able to finally write this, and there will be more shortly. Thank you all for your patience, if you stuck around. *hugs* Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

**BPOV**

I've always enjoyed going for a drive, ever since I was little. I think it's because of all the times my parents took me to the Wild Waves Theme Park, down near Auburn. It would always relax me, and I would just fall asleep. I felt like doing that now, as they drove me to the mall. We were in Renee's 10 year old car. It was a birthday present from Phil. He bought it new, and it definitely needs to be replaced sometime soon. We can't take it on the highway anymore, because the car just won't go that fast, so no more summer vacations.

Renee was telling Phil about some teacher she works with who has been having an "intimate" relationship with a student of theirs. Of course the second my mom found out, she went to the school board about it, I mean, the poor girl was only 14, and just because the teacher was young, doesn't make it ok. He is 24, and hot, I've seen him, and wow. But still, he is 10 years older than her, that's just weird.

Renee teaches Spanish, and Mr. Briner, taught Drama, up until graduation. He won't be coming back this year, not that it matters because neither will I. Even if I wasn't going into High School, I wouldn't be going to that school any more.

My first year of High School will be in Forks, Washington. It's a bit of a drive from here, but my mom got transferred and that leaves us with no choice but to go, so we're going to be moving there. Renee likes that though, she grew up there, so she is excited to move back, even though she doesn't like small towns, she will get to see her family that still lives there on a regular basis, and I will get to pend time with family as well.

We moved away from Forks a year after I was born, but I have many memories of it. I go there every summer to visit my uncle. His name is Charlie and he is the Chief of Police in Forks. He is known as Police Chief Swan to the locals of Forks, or just Chief, but to me, he's just Charlie.

He looks nothing like Renee, though they share a last name. He has to be like, a second cousin or something, because my mom is an only child. I just call him uncle because it's easier. I should probably ask Renee in what way he's related though.

So, every summer I visit Charlie, I even have my own room in his house. It's all purple, my favourite color. The shade of purple is bright, and I mean like super bright. It used to be blue, but last year I asked if I could paint it, and he freakin let me! It was the BEST summer ever. Charlie is great.

Living with him during the summer taught me a few things: How to fish, how to ignore the phone when a game is on, and how to cook. He didn't teach me that, I had to teach myself, because at Charlie's, we only ever ate at the diner. So this summer, when we came back from our fishing trip with Harry, from down on the reservation, I made him the best blackened tuna steak, with mango sauce.

I found the recipe online, which can I tell you, is a chore itself! Charlie has the oldest computer known to man, I swear! His internet connection is good, but the computer is ancient. I'm not really sure why he even has the internet if he won't even get a good computer. Maybe I can get a job, and buy a laptop and bring it with me when I go over there.

Anyways, I will be staying with Charlie again soon. Phil and Renee haven't been able to find a house in Forks yet to buy. And the only one available to rent is a one bedroom. So while they live there and build a house on a lot that they bought, I will be staying with Charlie. I was already packed, except for a few sets of clothes to wear, and was going to be going down there next weekend.

I hadn't really made any friends in Seattle, so I definitely wasn't going to miss anyone. I'm not exactly social, and I guess being the smartest girl in my class didn't help anything either.

As I realized that I was going to have a fresh start in a new school, with kids who I've only ever seen once or twice, I heard a horn honk, and our car swerved. I looked up just in time to see a large red truck slam into us with a screech.

I screamed louder than I ever had before, tears running down my face in fear and pain as I jumped awake. The sheet and pillowcase were soaked from sweat and tears, as I continued to scream and cry. It was all just a dream I told myself, but it wasn't. It was real. I had lost the two most important people in my life in the fraction of a second.

I felt large strong arms wrap around me, as a deep voice told me that everything was alright. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't until this moment realized I was squeezing shut. Jacob Black was holding me, my door was wide open, and the night watch, Christine, came running in.

"What happened" She said, looking at my sweat drenched face, my hair sticking to it in random spots.

"I think Bella had a bad dream." Jacob said, loosening his grip on me.

"I'm alright now." I managed to say, while quietly sobbing. I took a deep breath and faked a smile, promising to talk to the "doctor" after the funeral. It was only 3 a.m. and Jake insisted on staying with me until I fell asleep. I didn't know him, but I somehow knew I could trust him, so I let him stay. I just sat there for a bit, soaking up his warmth. After what felt like hours, I fell asleep holding his hand, as he sat in a chair beside my bed, his head resting on the edge of my bed. I had no more dreams that night, and as silly as it sounds, I want to thank Jacob for that fact.

I know if Jacob wasn't there, I wouldn't have been able to get back to sleep. I am so thankful that we have each other through this.

Chris only let him stay if he left the door open. I didn't mind, it wasn't like closing it really gave me much privacy anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I just wanted to let everyone know that this chapter was very difficult to write. I have not experienced loss and therefore, have no idea how to show what it feels like through Bella's perspective.**

**Picture's from this story can be found here: triple w dot Myspace dot com /lyssa_003 go to albums, click Collide.**

**Bellas dress, Jacobs suit, and Bella's hairstyle for this chapter are shown.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not So Helpful – Helping Hand**

**BPOV**

When I awoke, Jacob was gone. A few minutes later, someone came to check on me, and asked if I was feeling any better. If it weren't for that, I would have thought that I had only dreamed of Jacob staying last night. Falling asleep holding Jacobs hand really helped.

Jacob had cared enough to stay in a hard chair while I fell asleep holding his hand, it meant more to me than I would probably ever get to tell him. I would like to say him caring put me in a better mood, but nothing could bring me up from this deep depression I found myself in. Today is the day that I bury my parents.

Ruth, one of the women who work here was kind enough to buy me a dress for the funeral, and a suit for Jacob. I'm not sure if it was her decision, or if she was getting paid to be helpful in this kind of situation, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

After heading downstairs to eat in the large cafeteria, I went back upstairs to shower and dress. As I walked out of the bathroom wearing a knee length black dress with gold buttons down the front, my hair still in a towel, I bumped into Jacob, literally. I hit his arm, almost causing him to strangle himself with his tie.

Dictionary Reference, Bella Swan: (Noun) A being who causes more disaster than a hurricane.

I yelped as I tried to help him.

"W-wow Bella, you really k-know how to get a guy's attention." Jacob stuttered, trying to catch his breath, and untangle to tie from around his neck.

"Oh, God, Jacob, I am so sorry. I'm a big klutz, please forgive me?" I begged, hoping my new found friend wouldn't run from me so quickly. I never realized before that moment that I had in fact started thinking of Jacob as a friend, and it made me happy. Well, as happy as I could be in that moment, getting ready for 3 funerals.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." He said, trying once again to do up his tie, yet failing.

"Um, sorry but… Uh, do you know what you're doing?" I asked, and his response was a shy smile, and a shake of the head. I took Jacobs hand in mine, feeling a sudden warmth radiating from it, and pulled it away from the tie. My hand lingered momentarily on his.

I started doing the tie up as he looked down at me. "Can I help you?" I asked, not looking at him, but feeling his eyes on me. I knew it had sounded rude, but I never meant for it to, luckily he just laughed. He had such an amazing laugh, one that warmed me to the bones.

"Yeah, you can tell me where you learned to tie one of these." He responded with a hint of awe in his voice, while pointing to the tie.

"Um… My dad never knew how. I would always do them for him when he needed it…" A tear fell down my cheek that I hadn't even noticed was there, and Jacob being the complete sweetheart he seemed to be, wiped it away with his thumb. I peeked up at him and gave him a small smile, walking back to my room to do my hair.

As I turned my back on him, I could hear him sigh. I'm not sure why he was so nice to me, but I definitely wasn't complaining. I needed a friend, especially right now.

Once in my room, I dried my hair, put it up in a loose ponytail, then flipped it through my hair, and pulled the elastic tight, leaving my hair pretty, yet simple. I walked to the bathroom, checking in the full sized mirror that I looked presentable, and when satisfied, walked downstairs to meet Jacob and Ruth at her car, for the long drive to Forks, Washington, where both of our parents were being buried.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think so far, I need to know that people like this story. Thanks.**

**Review if you love Jacob Ephraim Black. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I only own the rights to this specific story, but none of the characters. *Sad face***

* * *

**Chapter 5: Funerals**

**JPOV**

As I sat next to Bella during the long drive from Seattle to Forks, I realized that whenever she was around, I felt stronger, like I might actually make it through this. I guess it helped knowing that she was sharing my feelings, when I felt them.

As we pulled up to the cemetery I noticed that it was unusually sunny for Forks. My father always told me that there was always sun during a Quileutes funeral. He said that it was the Spirits looking down on us, making life's hardest moment's a tiny bit more bearable.

The cemeteries parking lot was full, I guess 3 funeral's in one day, in a small town like Forks would do that. I stepped out of the car as we found a space, and noticed just how many people had come - my dad's funeral was first, an old superstition about having a funeral before Noon, or your soul would be lost. The entire reservation was there, and some friends of his from in town.

See, my dad was Chief of the tribe. He was also the Head of the Counsel of Elders. This pretty much just meant that he would have to make important decisions for the tribe. The tribe didn't leave it up to just the Chief because that one man could easily do things against the wishes of the tribe. So it was left up to a vote between the most respected members of the tribe.

Billy Black, my father. Harry Clearwater, Old Quil Ateara, and Joshua Uley. 5 votes, My father's counting as 2 as he was Chief.

I was out of the car for about a minute before I was tackled. I looked up to see who it was, as he was a bit taller than I am. "Embry, man, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"How are you holding up?" Embry asked, glancing behind me. I looked to find Bella standing there.

"I'm ok, considering. Um, this is Bella, her parents were the uh… Other's in the accident. Bella," I said, "This is Embry Call, my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I wish it were under better circumstances."

Bella just gave him a small smile. I could tell she felt like she was intruding, and I don't know why I felt the need to make sure she felt as comfortable as possible, but I did.

I reached for her hand, holding it in mine. I rubbed the top of her hand soothingly with my thumb, showing her that she doesn't have to leave.

"Jake, um, I kind of need to talk to you about something, in private." Embry said, quietly.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say, Bella can know." I said, giving her a small smile. "She needs me, just as much, if not more, than I need her right now, she can stay."

Bella just looked at me and smiled. A bigger smile than I was used to seeing so far, but still not a true smile.

"Yeah, ok. Listen, Jake. I understand that this is the worst timing ever. And I wish I had known sooner, but it does clear some things up for me." He said slowly, like talking faster might actually kill me, "Well, mom finally decided to tell me who my father was. You're, um, my brother, well, uh, my half-brother."

I knew the words he was saying yet they just didn't register in my brain. How could she keep this from him, and now she tells him when it's too late to do anything about it? And what about my dad, why did he never say anything? What about my mom? Embry was only younger than me by a few months.

Embry looked at me as if he could read my thoughts clearly on my face, and rushed to explain.

"She told me that it was a one night thing, she wasn't like, his mistress or anything, it just happened one night. She said he felt horrible and told your mom, and she trusted him and believed how much he hurt from his mistakes and she stayed with him. My mom said that she made him promise not to tell anyone, especially me, because she didn't want anyone thinking she was a home wrecker. I mean, I guess it makes sense. He was always around, and always treated me so much better than your other friends. I always thought it was because he pitied me for being the only kid on the Rez who had no idea who his father was, when really he was just, showing he loved his son, without saying anything." Embry rambled, trying to make things right, and explain away his mother's misdeeds.

"Wow. I'm sorry you had to find out under these conditions. Out of everyone on the Rez, I'm glad that you're the one who's my brother." I smiled at him. "Come on, let's get over there."

I tried to just ignore it all for now. I didn't want to think about that at my father's funeral. We started walking towards the future grave of my father as I felt tightness in my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like burying him just makes it that much more real.

I didn't realize it at first, but I was squeezing Bella's hand a bit harder than I had intended, and noticed the tip s of her fingers were a little purple. I looked up at her face when I noticed and she just smiled at me, and moved closer, letting go of my hand, and wrapping her arm around my back. It was a half hug that gave me enough strength to get through at least the day.

My father was buried next to my mom, where half of her headstone was blank, for when my dad passed. My father's side now read my dad's name and dates of birth and death, and a Quileute word Kwoli, which means wolf in our native language.

My dad has always adored wolves, as most of our tribe does. It is still illegal to hunt a wolf, and my dad has always loved a wolf's sense of family. They will always protect their pack, just as he has always protected me.

The funeral was sad. My father was loved by so many. My sisters, Rachel, and Rebecca, managed to make it here from where they lived. Rachel lived in New York, about to take the last half year at some school over there for Culinary and Pastry Arts. Rebecca, showing up with her husband and 1 year old daughter Anna, lived in Hawaii. And my mom, I'm sure, was looking down on us in that moment.

After I said bye to almost everyone I've ever met, and hugged my oldest - by 8 minutes - sister goodbye, and she headed to the airport, Rachel walked up to me, and told me her plan.

She has arranged for someone to look after me until she comes back when her course is finished on December 15th, where she will move back home and we will live in our home again. She wouldn't let me know who it was, but promised I would be pleased. She hugged me goodbye, and hopped in the car with Rebecca.

The funeral for Phil, Bella's father won't start for another hour, so Bella and I decided to walk down the street to the diner to get lunch with Ruth. We each had a hamburger and fries, and I had another hamburger on the side. When we were done, we walked back to the cemetery for Phil's Funeral.

Everyone for Phil's funeral stayed through to Renee's, Bella's mom. They were right after each other, and I didn't let go of Bella for even a minute. And she didn't once stop crying. I noticed at times she would wrap her free arm around her chest, like she was trying to literally hold herself together, and I couldn't help but hope that I gave her as much strength as she gave me, yet if I did, I would hate to see her without me.

She threw a single red rose in each of their graves when their funerals were over. They were buried next to each other, their headstones reading: Their names and dates of birth and death and a single line that Bella had chosen. On her mother's: The greatest mom ever, and lifelong friend. I love you. And on Her father's: The greatest father a girl could ask for. I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Charlie**

**BPOV**

As we started walking back towards the car, I spotted a familiar face heading towards us. I told Jacob I would be right back, and walked over to where he was standing.

"I'm glad you could make it, Charlie." I said, and was surprised that he hugged me. Charlie was just like me. We were both very shy and weren't too comfortable around others.

Of course, he'd given me hugs before, when I would arrive at his house for the summer, or when I would leave, or for the holidays that I've spent down here, but this hug felt different. It was like he was releasing all of the love and pain he felt into it, and surprising even myself, I hugged him back with just as much emotion.

"Hey, Kiddo." He said after letting go of me, calling me the nickname he gave me when I was 5. "Listen, I know this isn't the best time, but there's something you should know." I nodded, showing him that I was listening, "Renee was never related to me. We uh," He looked past me, as if watching a memory he had. "We used to be a couple."

Wow, was all I could think. I looked at him in shock. I definitely did NOT expect that. "Bella, 16 years ago, your mother and I lived together. We had just gotten out of high school, and we decided that we were in love and got married. It was the best thing we could think of at the time. I was so happy with her that I never realized that we were both growing up too fast. We hadn't yet experienced life, and before we knew it, a miracle happened, and we were forced into growing up, and it scared us both."

He paused, while I tried absorbing this information. Where was he going with this? Why did I need to know that I had stayed all those summers with, technically a stranger? "We were so scared, and we tried, but we just didn't work out. Your mother felt stuck. She hated Forks, and wanted to go somewhere bigger, but I wanted to stay, and she did the only thing she could think of. She ran, taking my miracle along with her. A miracle I had only known for a year. Bella, you were that miracle."

I gasped, shocked at his words. How could he claim to be my father when Phil had been in my life for longer than I can remember? Where was he for those first 5 years of my life, when all I remember is how happy Renee and Phil were together? They were the perfect couple. How can he say he is my father when I already have one? Phil is my father. I felt like I wanted to scream, when he answered my unspoken question.

"Your mom never told me where she went when she left. She had to come home for her father's funeral and that was the first time I had any contact with either of you since she disappeared from my life. When I saw her at the funeral I begged her to let me see you. That's when you started coming over every summer. I wanted to tell you so bad that you were my daughter, but Renee made me promise not to. She said as long as I kept quiet, and let her have her fairy tale life with Phil, then I could have you over every summer until you turned 18 and could decide for yourself, but if I told you who I really am to you, I would never see you again." He paused again, this time to take a breath, thinking about his next words, and giving me a moment for it to start to sink in.

"So, I kept quiet, until now, because I want you to live with me, Bella. I want to take you away from that place and prevent you from having to be passed through foster homes for the next 2 years. You need a stable home Bella, and I think that I can provide that for you. I know this is a lot to take in, which is why you don't have to answer me right away. I'm going to be coming by tomorrow afternoon, so we can discuss this when you've had time to really grasp it. Okay?"

I knew he wanted me to respond, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I nodded and ran back to the car, tripping on a rock on the way. Jacob came over and helped me up.

"Are you all right? What was Charlie saying to you?" He asked,.

"How do you know Charlie?" I asked, trying to dodge the question, at least for now.

"Other than him being the local Chief of Police? He and my dad were best friends. How do you know him? What did he say that upset you?" I knew that I couldn't avoid the question, especially if I'll be living there from now on.

"He's um, my biological father. He just told me. I was told he was my uncle"

"Oh, um, well, I guess that is in ways good."

"Yeah, he wants to come by tomorrow and talk to me about having me come live with him, which wouldn't be that big of a deal anyways. I was going to stay with him for a bit while my parents built their house. I'm just really shocked that I was never told. I always thought that Phil… It's just a bit much right now." I said, a tear betraying me by falling down my face, as I tried to look strong.

"That's understandable. Why today? Finding out my best friend is really my brother, finding out your uncle is your dad, and your dad being best friends with my dad yet we never met? How about we get back and talk some more about this during dinner? Or not talk about it, whichever you'd prefer." He said, giving me a perfect smile.

"Why Jake, are you asking me on a date?" I joked, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks and neck as the embarrassment of my joke sunk in, when I noticed his own cheeks tinge a slight pinkish color over his reddish brown skin.

"Sure, sure. Just don't stand me up." He replied, playing along. I knew that if given the chance, Jacob Black and I would become the best of friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey, sorry I took me so long. I've been really busy with work, and watching YouTube video's lol. Toby Turner is awesome, go watch him, also Tobuscus, and cute win fail. They are his channels. Ok, anyways, so here is the next chapter. Also, I don't seem to be getting many reviews, not sure if my story just sucks or what's going on but I definitely like hearing what people think of it, so even if you don't like my story, I would love to hear what you think. Also, I really know nothing about loss. I may have mentioned this before, so even though this story has loss in it, I really don't know what to write about it. I will write some things, but I won't let it get too much, because it really isn't easy for me. I'm not an amazing writer like some on this site, but I will try when need be. And again, no Beta, so don't shoot me for any grammar, or punctuation issues. Thanks.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Date**

**JPOV**

After going back, and changing into my regular clothes, I walked down to the cafeteria to find Bella leaning against a table. I walked over to her and told her I was going to grab us some food and headed over to the line-up while she took a seat. The cafeteria had a nice little pork chop dinner tonight so I grabbed one for each of us.

Bella hadn't spoken much since we left the cemetery, and I was worried that what Charlie told her had upset her more than she let on. As I set our plates on the table, I decided to bring up what happened.

"So, do you like Charlie? You seem upset about what he told you." I wasn't really sure how to start the conversation but Bella seemed okay with my question.

"Yeah, he's really great. I usually spend every summer with him. I didn't get to this year because I've been packing. We were planning to move to Forks before school starts. My parents weren't able to find a house yet though, so I was going to stay with him until they finished building one on the land they bought. They were going to rent a one bedroom apartment until then. Most of my stuff is already there, so it would be easier to live with him then go somewhere else. I would definitely prefer living with him then a stranger." Bella said, then looked down, "I'm babbling, aren't I?

"No, well yeah, a bit, but I don't mind. So, um, do you know when you'll be moving into his house?" I asked, trying not to sound upset at the fact that I was going to be left here with no one to talk to. Bella had quickly become my friend, and I was afraid that she was just friends with me out of convenience because of our situation.

"He told me that he's coming here tomorrow afternoon to discuss it more. My guess is that he wouldn't want me stuck here any longer than necessary." She said, taking bites of her food after she spoke.

"Makes sense. He must really miss you. I heard him talking to my dad before about his daughter, and now I get to put a face to the name. It's a bit ironic that we met how we did. I'm sorry that it wasn't under better circumstances." I said, honestly. I had always wondered what Charlie's Bella looked like.

It hurt to think about my dad, and what happened, but I guess I had been preparing myself for it for a long time. He wasn't very healthy, and he refused to go to the hospital. I just wish I didn't have to keep what really happened a big secret from Bella, but I didn't want her mad.

"He, um, he talks about me? Uh, what did he say? Sorry for asking but, this is all new to me." I could hear the pain in her voice, and knew that I shouldn't have mentioned anything.

"He said, and I quote, 'My daughter Isabella is really smart, Jacob. I know you're having issues in math, and she could definitely help you out. She made 98% on her Advanced Math exam, and she looks just like her mother. I think you'd really like her, Jacob.' And he was right, I really do." I looked up at her and noticed a tear slide down her face, most likely at the comment about her mom. She giggled at the comment about me liking her though.

"I like you too, Jake. You're a really great friend. Promise to keep in touch when we leave here?" She asked, wiping the tear away.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want. It isn't like it will be difficult to find out where you live." I replied, as I finished my food.

I took my plate to the cafeteria counter, grabbed two cans of orange juice, walked back, handed one to Bella, and drank the other. When Bella finished her meal, I took her plate to the counter, grabbed 2 slices of apple pie topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream for dessert, and another can of orange juice. We ate our pies in silence. Bella couldn't finish hers and offered the rest to me, which I gladly took. Bella was kind of perfect, knowing about my appetite and all.

"Sure, sure. I'll eat anything." I said. When I was done, I walked Bella back to her room.

"Well, here we are." She said, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p'. "Well, are you going to make us stand out here all night, or are you going to invite me in?" I had never been on a real date before, and though I knew this wasn't a 'real' date, I felt the need to quote random movies my sister's forced me to watch when I was younger. My question caused another flush of red to appear on Bella's cheeks.

"Slow down there." She responded jokingly, "It was only the first date." We both started laughing, which was nice.

I took Bella's hand in my own and pulled her closer, hugging her to me, her arms slowly wrapping around my waist. "Goodnight Bells." I said, earning another giggle at the nickname I just gave her. I placed a soft kiss to her forehead and walked over to my door, looking over to see her face turn bright red before she disappeared into her room. I walked into my room with a smile on my face, my first real smile since I arrived here. I dropped onto my bed and fell asleep.

It wasn't long after I fell asleep that I was awoken by the noise I hoped never to hear again; the sound of Bella screaming in her sleep. I rushed to her door and was glad it was unlocked. I didn't want to wait for whoever was working tonight to bring the keys. I ran into her room and shook her lightly.

"Wake up Bells. It's just a dream." I kept shaking her lightly, and pulled her to me, her screams stopping as she jumped awake, sobbing, just in time for the night watch to get to her door.

"Jake?" Bella squeaked out through sobs.

"Yeah, honey. It's me." I replied. Calling her honey for the first time wasn't planned, it just slipped out, but it felt so natural.

"Stay with me?" She asked, tears rolling down her face.

"Of course." I pulled her closer to me as the night watch gave me a questioning look. "She has nightmares." I said as explanation. She just nodded and closed the door, her footsteps getting quieter as she walked down the hall. I slid in beside her on her bed, and held her closer to me. Her head rested on my chest, and my arms wrapped around her. It didn't take long before she fell back to sleep. Holding Bella was definitely something I could get used to.

* * *

**I won't say so many reviews til next chapter, but the more reviews I get the more motivated I am. Thank you to anyone who is reading my story, it means a lot to me. Also, my next few chapter ARE done, not typed up though, my computer has been crap and I wrote them on paper until it was working again, so they should be up shortly, also a lot of the story has been outlined, so my update should hopefully be more often. I will try for AT LEAST every week. Maybe I will try for Mondays. If my computer doesn't hate me again, and work doesn't pick up any more, then I will try for twice a week. Monday's and Thursdays. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. PLEASE. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. So a new update already. I have decided that as long as the chapter is types, it will be posted immediately, but if one isn't typed, I will make sure there will be for Monday's and Thursdays. That way, you won't have to wait long, but I still have time to write if I get busy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Last Will And Testament**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, Jacob was still holding me. He was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him, but I really had to use the bathroom. I tried sliding out of his arms, but his grip only got tighter. I guess waking him up was the only option.

"Jake," I said quietly. When he didn't respond, I said it a little louder: Nothing. I said his name a bit louder, making sure I wasn't screaming for all to hear, and he stirred slightly. "Wow, I need a car alarm to wake you." I said at a normal volume, to the sleeping man beside me, who didn't move an inch at my voice.

I decided to take advantage of his unconsciousness and finally felt how smooth his hair was. His hair always looked perfect and I desperately wanted to know if it felt as good as it looked. I slowly moved my hand to his hair - which surprisingly felt better than it looked – brushing my fingers through it, when I was almost given a heart attack. Jake's hand shot up so fast and latched onto my wrist, scaring me half to death, and his eyes darted open to look at me.

"Bells?" He asked, groggy and confused. "Why are you touching my hair?" I felt the heat in my face and knew I was blushing. Stupid traitorous blood.

"Um…" I couldn't seem to talk, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, I was just feeling if your hair was soft, because, I, uh, need new shampoo?' Lame! I just sat there quietly instead, not that it was any less embarrassing.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Jake said, with a smile on his face, and even though I didn't think it possible, I could feel the red in my face get brighter. "Come on, get out of my hair." He said, laughing at his horrible pun. "I need to pee, and you, missy, need to get ready for Charlie." I laughed at his open-ness, as he pointed to the clock: 11:18 glared at me in bright red letters.

EEK! We slept through the whole morning. I rushed off the bed, and looked through my clothes for something to wear as Jake went back to his room. I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the ladies room. After showering and taming my hair, I had not even 5 minutes before Ruth knocked on my door to tell me Charlie was here.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

Craig - the manager of the 'home' my Isabella had been stuck in - and I had arranged for Phil and Renee's lawyer, Dan, and Billy's lawyer, Joseph to come in to speak with Bella, Jacob, and myself. They needed to read off the wills and insurance before I could take custody of my daughter, in case Renee had other plans. I listened as their lawyer started to read their combined will.

"In the case of death of one of us: We leave all possessions for the living spouse. In the case of death of both of us:" Dan paused and looked down at the papers, trying to keep his professional face on.

He had known them for the past 10 years and became quite close to them. He was the lawyer Renee went to when she came back to Forks for her dad's funeral, and needed to divorce me so she could get married to Phil.

"All possessions, including investments, and life insurance will go to our daughter Isabella, and her father Charles Swan, in Forks, Washington." I nearly choked on the coffee Craig had offered me when I came in.

There's a possibility that when I heard that, that I might have gone into shock. I couldn't believe my ears. How could she leave so much to me, when she wouldn't even let me see Bella? I tried to bottle everything in, to listen to anything else that needed to be said.

"Charlie Swan will be given full custody of Bella until she is of legal age to decide for herself if she would like to stay. All possessions that Bella does not want will go to Charlie to decide what to do with. Life insurance will go to Bella in monthly payments, and the house belongs to Charlie, which he can sell, or give to Bella when she turns 18. Phil's investments will go to Bella at current value." Dan paused to take a sip of his coffee. "Any questions so far?"

"No, none." I replied still stunned that they were leaving anything to me.

"Their possessions are anything they own, the investments they've made, the money they made selling their house, life insurance, RRSP's and RESP's. We can transfer Their RRSP's into an RRSP for Bella for her future retirement. As for the RESP, she can access that when she turns 17, and put it toward any post secondary education she requires for her future.' Well, that's everything." Dan finished.

"Everything else is just numbers. All of their belongings have already been shipped to the apartment they were going to be moving into aside from a few outfits and other personal belongings, which I boxed up this morning, due to the new owners needing to move in. The house has already been sold, and since they didn't owe anything, it was all profit. The money from that will be transferred to your bank account. The deeds to the land are now in your name, do with it as you please."

There was a knock on the door.

"Well if there's nothing else to discuss, here is a letter confirming everything I've talked about, including those numbers, and a photocopy of the will, deeds, investments etcetera." Dan said as Craig let Jacob in.

Joseph cleared his throat, walking up to me, and patting me on my back. He had been a friend of mine in High school, and we both grew up with Billy. He sat beside me, and Jacob sat on the other side.

"Since you were Billy's best friend, I'm going to let you stay for this. I know that you'll always keep an eye on Jake, and I think he would like you to know what's going to happen with his son." Glancing at Jacob, Joseph started to tear up, seeing Billy in all of Jakes features except his eyes, which were his moms.

"Jacob, you were called down here to hear your father's will." Joseph started, unfolding the letter Billy had written himself. "'If anything should happen to me, I leave all of my possessions to my son Jacob. He has stuck by me and helped me for so long, and I want him to know that I love him deeply. I never said it often, but I always felt it, and I know that he feels it too. Anything that I still have that belonged to Sarah, I would like the twins to divide amongst themselves, aside from her engagement ring, and our wedding rings. I leave those to Jacob, to pass on to whomever he chooses. The ring was a gift passed down for generations from the first Chief of the tribe, and I want it to be passed on further.' Jacob" Joseph paused to hug Jacob, who had begun crying, I loved that boy as though he were my own son, and I almost teared up myself at the thought of him in so much pain.

"I would like the house to go to Rachel, and for her to take care of Jacob, although he was always the one to take care of me. If Rachel doesn't want the house I would like it to go to Jacob if he is over 18. My life insurance is to be split 4 ways. I would like each of my children get 25% of what is made, and the other 25% to go to Jacob. I would like Jacob to use the last 25% for the reservation. As the next official Chief of the tribe, he has a responsibility to take care of his people. I also have an investment set up that I've been putting money in should this ever happen." Joseph paused, as if what he was going to say next was very important.

"'Jacob, there is something I've needed to tell you for a long time, and I don't want you to think any less of me because of it. Embry Call is your half-brother. It was a moment of weakness I had, for one night, and he was the result. I told you mother immediately, and she forgave me. I never did anything like that ever again, and your mother knew that she could trust me. I've been helping the Call's out with money since she informed me that she was pregnant. The money in investments should be enough to help her still, and give Embry something to start on, should he move out."

"Wow." I said, not believing that my best friend had kept something like this from me for so long. "Jacob, are you alright?" I asked, realizing he wasn't saying anything.

"Yeah, um, Embry's mom told him the other night. He told me at the funeral." Jacob said, tears still running down his face. I reached out and held him against me.

"Listen, son. You know that's exactly what you are to me, a son. I feel your loss, but don't ever think you're alone." I said, surprising even myself with me words, and show of emotion.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked downstairs to Craig's office, and as I walked in, Jake got up to leave. He left the room and closed the door behind him without saying a word. He looked really upset, and I wasn't sure if I should ask him about it. I walked over to Charlie and sat where Jake was sitting. Craig wasn't in the office, and I was a bit confused.

"Where's Craig?" I asked, curious as to why we were allowed in his office alone.

"He just stepped out for a minute; he said he would be back. He said you are all set to come home with me, as long as you are okay with it. He doesn't want to force you to go home with me, if you don't want to; especially after everything you've been though." Charlie explained.

"I have no issues with living with you Charlie.

"Great, then you can go pack up your things, and come over tonight."

"Yeah, I'll go do that." I replied as Craig walked into the room.

"Hello, Isabella. Has Charles explained everything to you yet?" He asked, extremely too formal and I just noticed he had a hint of a British accent.

"Yes, he did. I was actually just going to go pack my things."

"Excellent, very well. Head on upstairs as I review custody information with Charles, here." Craig replied. I walked out of the room and back upstairs to my room.

As I was about to open my door, I saw Jake exit his, with a bag full of clothes. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"My sister was able to get someone to look after me until she moves back. I'm just bringing this down to the car. Ruth told me to pack my things when I left Craig's office." He replied. I must have had an upset look on my face, because he decided to add, "Don't worry, Bells. Forks and La Push aren't too far from each other. I won't be going to the same school as you, but we will still be able to hang out."

"Oh, are you sure?" I asked, realizing how much he meant to me.

Jake smiled and held up his hands as like he was holding something round, and winked at me, turning my face instantly red. It was the CUTEST thing, Jake winking. He shook his hands, keeping the shape between them. When he stopped, his smile grew.

"My invisible magic 8 ball says: 'Yes – Definitely' So, I am assuming we will see each other again. Plus, Charlie has always been like a second dad to me." He said, pausing for a second, as a glimpse of sadness flashed across his face, and disappeared. "I'm sure he will be checking in on me often."

"Good." I said, and was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "See you around." I managed to say against his chest before he let go of me. He walked down the hall, with his bag, and out of my sight. I turned and went into my room to pack, missing him already.

I walked downstairs and was met by Charlie at the door. He took my bag and walked to his Police cruiser. He popped the trunk with a thing on his keys, and put my bag inside. I said bye to Ruth, who gave me a warm hug, and told me that if I ever needed to talk, she was only a phone call away. She slipped me her cell number, and walked me to the cruiser, me staring at the ground the whole way. You never know what kind if pebble I might trip on. Ruth opened the back door for me and when I looked up, I was staring into Jake's big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, Bells. Turns out, Charlie is going to be driving me. So, you'll be stuck with me for a bit longer." He smiled, grabbing my hang and holding it. It felt so natural for his big hands to surround mine. We drove to Forks in silence, the two of us playing Roadtrip Bingo as we drove.

* * *

**Alright, so Roadtrip Bingo, for anyone who doesn't know, is a bunch of cardboard sheets, with pictures of things you might see while driving, with the names of what they are underneath.**

**Each sheet has: Traffic cone, rest area, bridge, billboard, motorcycle, flat tire, wild animal, out of state licence plate, satellite dish, pickup truck, tractor, flag, car (Free bingo center spot), bus, lake, forest, police car, big rig, motor home, motel, skyline, farm animal, speed sign, farm, and gas station.**

**The pieces punch down, like in the "Guess who" game, and first to make a line wins, anything spotted MUST be told to all of the players. The rules of the game state that when someone wins, the car stops for ice cream.**

**I would like to thank all of my readers for being supportive. When I said my computer was being a jerk, I meant would randomly turn off and get the "Blue screen of Death" at any time. So I have been saving every.. 5 seconds? Just in case. Hope you all had a lovely Easter, apparently I'm too old for it, and I had to work, but all's good. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, however I updated 3 times in the past.. 4 days? So that's ok. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9: My New Home**

**BPOV**

We arrived at Charlie's house – I guess I should start calling it our house now – just in time for dinner. Jake helped take my stuff inside, and up to my room. When he came back down, Charlie asked if he would like to stay for dinner, and when he agreed, Charlie ordered 1 large deluxe pizza, and a large garlic fingers. We sprawled out in the living room to watch some alien movie I had never heard of, and when finished with dinner, had chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. It was my favourite, and apparently it was Jake and Charlie's as well.

Charlie sat in his recliner while Jake and I sat on the Sofa. I never realized how tired I was until I woke up to Charlie turning the TV off after the movie ended. My head was on the arm rest, and my feet were in Jake's lap. One of his hands rested on my foot, and the other held his head up as he quietly snored.

I never expected to be so tired, but I was. I couldn't even move, my body refused to obey me because it needed sleep. I watched as Charlie turned everything off, and literally didn't move anything but my eyes. Charlie walked up the stairs, probably trying his hardest not to make any noise on his creaky steps. As he reached the top of the stairs, I drifted back to sleep, and dreamed about 'Ice cream land'.

When I woke up, I could feel Jake pressed against me. He was lying on his side, using the arm rest as a pillow, and had an arm under my head. The other arm was draped across my stomach, holding me to him, and preventing me from falling off the couch as we slept. Waking up in Jake's arms was becoming a habit, and I wasn't sure how Charlie would feel about that.

I tried to scurry out of his grasp, without waking him, and almost made it before Jake shifted and woke up, confusion at our positions clear on his face. He let go of me, yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I sat up and made my way upstairs and took a shower. When I went back downstairs, Jake and Charlie were nowhere to be found, and Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway.

I came to the conclusion that Charlie must have driven Jake down to the reservation. I never even had a chance to say bye, and I had no idea when I would see him next. It was then that I realized that Jake's presence was what kept my nightmares away. Whenever he was with me while I slept, I dreamed only of good things. I didn't know Jake well, but I started to miss him. He was like sunlight in my dreary world.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and screamed, turning around to see who it was. I was met with Jake standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry I scared you." He said, as though scaring me is exactly what he wanted to do. I noticed his hair looked wet and was confused. There was only one bathroom in the house, and I just came out of it, so I asked if he had just showered.

"Yeah, I was soaking up the feel of a non-public bathroom again.

"Where did you shower? There's only one in the whole house." I said, even more confused than before.

"Um, your basement. It looks newly renovated, so Charlie must have just put it in. He said it was okay before he left for work." He said casually.

"You really scared me, you know. When I noticed Charlie's cruiser was gone, I thought he took you down to La push without saying bye."

"Oh, sorry." He said more genuinely. "Charlie said he would be back for dinner."

"Thanks for telling me. And not that I'm complaining, but why are you still here?" I asked.

"Because, I'm staying, silly." Jake replied as though I already knew that, and ruffled my hair like I was a child, which made me think, I had no idea how old Jake was. He looked older than me, but I couldn't tell his age.

"For dinner?" I asked.

"Nope." Jake said, popping the 'p'. "Until my sister, Rachel gets home from school…" He replied.

"What time will that be?" I asked, since she must be older, I assumed it was in Port Angeles, and she wouldn't be home until late.

"Sometime in December." He replied as I practically attacked him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I may have squealed a bit as well. When I realized what I was doing, I let go and hid my face. I have no idea where that came from. There's just something about Jake that makes the pain not seem so bad.

"Let's have some breakfast, shall we?" I asked, and started to make some French toast and bacon. It was pretty much all I could make with what Charlie had in his kitchen, and I made a mental note to pick up some groceries with the money I found in a jar in the pantry labelled "Food".

When I was finished making breakfast for both of us, I neatly assembled the food on our plates, and set them on the kitchen table. The house has a formal dining room, it's just never used.

Jake sat down beside me and started to devour his food. I swear his name should legally be changed to Hoover, or Dyson. That's it! I have just decided, I am going to get a puppy, and name it Dyson. I giggled at my thought and Jake looked at me funny.

"Oh, just thinking." I said, and he shook his head at me. It felt nice being able to laugh. Anytime I'm alone I just cry. We finished eating, cleaned our dishes, and walked down to the grocery store, grabbing the "food" money and Charlie's re-useable grocery bags.

I was surprised the sun was shining, and hoped it stayed that way. Walking in the rain, while carrying bags of food was never fun. I learned that the hard way, in Seattle.

Jake and I picked up enough food for two weeks and decided to take a taxi back home. We stocked the fridge and pantry and left out the ingredients to make lasagna. Jake went to unpack his clothes in the basement bedroom Charlie had renovated, while I started making the lasagna, and stuck it in the oven. I walked into the living room just as Jake walked back up the stairs.

We watched TV until Charlie came home and turned the baseball game on. I noticed Jake's face drop when the channel was changed, and didn't understand why. Considering that the show wasn't very interesting anyways. Why would he care if it was turned off?

I left the room to check on the lasagna and when it was ready, Jacob set the table. I told Charlie it was done and we all sat down to eat. Charlie praised me on the amazing food and said it was what he missed most when I left every summer.

We went back into the living room and watched Inglourious Basterds, a movie Charlie and Jake both said was really great. It had a really great story line, but I could have done without the scalping. I'm not a big fan of blood. We ate popcorn and watched the whole movie, which I was glad I didn't fall asleep through. When it was over Charlie turned the news on, and I was so comfortable I didn't want to move. That's when I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I would like to take a second to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, favouriting, and/or alerting. And I know, favouriting isn't a word. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer than my other chapters, and I hope to stick with this length for the rest of the story, or longer. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Color Red**

**JPOV**

When Charlie got home from work, he came in and turned the channel to the sports network. I didn't mind that horrible show being turned off, but when I noticed that it was the baseball game that was on, my last minutes with my dad flashed by. I kept my face straight though, not wanting to upset Bella. It was nice not seeing her cry. I was glad that my last words to my dad weren't bad, like what you see on TV all the time.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Dad and I were driving from La Push to Seattle to watch a baseball game. It was tradition. Every year, Mom, Dad, Rachel, Rebecca and I, drove to Seattle to watch the baseball game, usually in mid-August. We went every summer, and sat in the same seats._**

**_When Rachel and Rebecca turned 15, they stopped going. I used to sit in between Mom and Dad, Rebecca sat by mom, and Rachel sat next to dad. After mom died, Dad still bought the same 5 seats as always, and after Rachel and Rebecca stopped going, he bought just the three. I knew my mom was watching the game with us still, even if she couldn't be there in body._**

**_One year, I caught a home run ball that was hit by Ichiro Suzuki, of the Seattle Mariners. It was one of 15 home runs he hit that season. That was 5 years ago, and I still have the ball in my bedroom, signed by Suzuki himself._**

**_"Thanks again, Dad. I love going to the game with you. You know, soon, I'll be the one driving you to the game." I joked. He laughed and slapped me in the back of the head playfully. We teased each other for a few more minutes. We always teased each other. My dad was one of my best friends, and I could talk to him about anything. I got excited when we passed the "Welcome to Seattle" sign, and faced my dad. "You're the greatest, Dad. I love you."_**

**_"I love you too, son. Hope you enjoy the game." We never really tell each other how we feel, but it was a habit to do so while driving to the game. Mom had started it, and I could never bring myself to stop. It was the only time I told my dad I loved him, aside from his birthday, and vice versa, so I allowed it. We stayed silent after that, like always._**

**_After a few minutes of silence, my dad made a strangled noise, I turned towards him, and if hanging around Leah and Seth taught me anything - their mom Sue is the reservation's nurse – I could only assume he was having a stroke. His foot hit the gas accidentally and he lost control of the wheel. I reached for the wheel, tears streaming down my face, but it was too late._**

**_There was a loud screech and I flew back against the seat. I looked over at my dad, who was unconscious, but I could see his chest moving as he tried to breathe. All I could hear was ringing because of the loud noise I heard when we crashed, and everything went black. That was the last time I would ever see my dad._**

**_*End of flashback*_**

* * *

I held in my tears, and focused my eyes on the game, trying to think of more pleasant rides to Seattle. As one came to mind, Bella went to the kitchen to check on dinner.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Dad was driving us to the game, Mom sat in the front and I sat in the back between the twins. I was 7, and they were 12. They were talking about who in their class they thought was cute, while I played Pokémon on my Gameboy. Mom looked back and told us how much she loved her family, and we all said it back._**

**_After the game we went back to the reservation and spent dinner at my grandparents' house. I fell asleep on the way home, and mom carried me into bed as dad carried Rachel. Rebecca was still awake, listening to some music on her MP3 player._**

**_*End of flashback*_**

* * *

That was the best summer I ever had. It was also the last I had with my mom. After school started up again, she started getting sick, and before the next summer hit, we has lost her to cancer. I knew she was looking down on me still, along with my dad, which is why I tried to be strong. I wanted my parents to know I would be okay.

When Bella didn't come back in, I went to the kitchen to find her. She was taking the lasagna out of the oven and setting it on the stove. She started cutting it into pieces, so I decided to set the table. She served the food, and told Charlie it was dinner time. We sat down to eat and I couldn't believe how amazing it tasted.

Charlie and Bella talked about her food for a few minutes, and I couldn't help but agree with Charlie. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and when we were done cleaning up, we went to watch a movie.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Inglourious Basterds is a great movie. I've already watched it 5 times." I tried to convince her to let us watch it. Charlie helped too, agreeing that the movie was great, and Eli Roth's role was perfect. She finally said yes, so we stuck the movie in Charlie's DVD player. Bella seemed to really like the movie, even though I saw her cringe at the scene when the Bear Jew came out from beneath the bridge slapping the bat. That scene may possibly have traumatized poor Bella.

I started falling asleep towards the end of the movie, and was officially gone before the credits played. That night I dreamed of all of the good times I had with my family before my mom died, before Rachel and Rebecca left, and before the accident. Everything was perfect.

When I woke up, Bella and I were laying together on the couch again. Our chests were pressed together and her head was under my chin. I was holding her close to me and had to admit that it felt wonderful. Bella smelled amazing, and she fit perfectly in my arms. I just laid there for almost an hour, just staring at the Sleeping Beauty beside me.

Bella's eyes finally opened, as she tried stretching while still in my arms. She rolled into her back and stretched out, reminding me of a sleepy kitten. As she moved, my hands moved with her, and fell onto her stomach when she turned. I rubbed her belly lightly, and she practically purred with contentment.

"Morning, Kitten." I said, playfully. She gave me a confused look before realizing why I said it, and her whole face turned red. She got up quickly, nearly tripping over the coffee table and went upstairs without a word.

I went downstairs, took a shower, changed into some clean clothes, and went back upstairs. When I opened the door, at the top of the stairs, my nose was assaulted by the most amazing smell in the world.

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella swaying her hips to a Spice Girls song, that I used to hear the twins sing all the time, when they still lived at home. She was making omelet's with cheese, Portobello mushroom, bacon, and broccoli. I stood in the doorway watching Bella relax and have fun, and was glad that she would be alright. She used her spatula as a microphone and sang along with the music.

After watching Bella cook a few times, I came to the conclusion that she was able to get away from everything when she cooked. She seemed to be in her own little world, which was great because she was happy.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking it too easy, but that's the way it is. What do you think about that, now you know how I feel? Say you can handle my love, are you for real? I won't be hasty; I'll give you a try. If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye. I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want." Bella sang as she turned around to get something from the fridge, screaming, and dropping the spatula on the floor when she noticed me grinning like a fool at her adorable concert she was putting on for me unknowingly. Bella's face, and probably the rest of her turned red instantly. She actually sounded amazing, so I didn't know why she was embarrassed.

"Hey, Bella," I said, walking over, picking up the spatula and cleaning it off. "You have a really great voice when you sing." I handed the spatula back to her and she turned around to flip the omelet.

"Thank you." She said, either to me complimenting her, or washing the spatula, or both. I wasn't sure which.

"The rest of the day was spent playing games, and watching movies since it was pouring outside. I promised my back I would sleep in my bed tonight. When 11 pm hit, I said goodnight to Bella and Charlie, and we all went to our bedrooms.

I woke up thirsty and looked up the time. It was 2:13 am, according to the clock on my night stand. I went upstairs to get some water, noticing the time on the stove said 2:10. I poured myself a glass of water, drank it, set my glass on the counter, and walked towards the basement door. Before I reached it, I heard Bella scream. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, finding Charlie shaking Bella, trying to wake her up.

I stood beside him and when Bella's eyes shot open, she immediately wrapped her arms around me. I scooted in beside Bella on her bed. She lay in my arms for a few minutes, while Charlie sat in a rocking chair in the corner of her room, before drifting back to sleep, eyes full of tears. I decided to tell Charlie about her nightmares. He found it odd that she hadn't had them yet since coming back, and I explained that I believed it was because of me.

Every time Bella fell asleep, she had a nightmare, except when I was with her. Charlie agreed to let me stay in her room for the night.

The next day went the same as the day before. I beat Bella twice in Risk, and she beat me twice in The Game of Life. That night I woke up again, this time it was 3:46. I went upstairs, grabbed a drink, and made my way upstairs towards Bella's room. When I got to her door, I heard crying coming from inside, which quickly turned to screaming. I opened up her door, as Charlie ran into the hallway. I found it odd that my body was so in tune with her, not that I was complaining.

Charlie agreed to let me sleep in her room at night, as long as the door stayed open. Bella fell back to sleep, and I wasn't too far behind. I fell asleep holding Bella in my arms, kissing the top of her head.

When I woke up the next morning, Bella wasn't in the bed, and I heard the shower on in the bathroom. I needed to use the bathroom so I got up and started walking to the stairs to go to my bathroom in the basement. When I reached the top of the stairs, Bella came out of the bathroom, walking right into me, soaking wet, wearing only a towel. If I thought she was red when I caught her singing, I was wrong. Every bit of skin I could see, which let me tell you, was quite a bit, turned beet red as she almost lost her hold on her towel.

"Um, hey Bells." I said, stumbling and trying not to fall down the stairs with the force she hit me.

"I… umm… I'm so sorry. I just, uh, I used to have my own bathroom, attached to my room, and I uh… guess, I uh, got so used to it, I forgot to bring clothes… with… m… me…"

"Bells, honey, it's ok. I didn't see anything, no harm done. Calm down." I smiled at her, showing I was telling the truth, and told her I would meet her downstairs when she was ready. I went to take a shower of my own and when I went upstairs, Bella was making breakfast again. This time it was scrambled eggs, bacon, and cinnamon buns. I think I wanted to officially hire Bella as my own personal cook, but that made me feel greedy for not wanting to share her talents with the world.

Bella decided it was a good idea to unpack her things, so I called Embry to pick me up so I could grab some more clothes. Embry got here in record time, drove me to my house, and helped me get what I would need until Rachel moved home. We decided to call Quil over, my other best friend, and we all worked on the Rabbit. It was good seeing my friends again, and doing what I loved most, fixing cars.

When it was near dinner time, I said bye, and put my things in the old red Chevy truck I fixed up last summer, that no one would buy, and drove it back to Bella's. By the time I was pulling into the driveway, Bella was already outside, wondering what the loud noise was that I knew by heart. This baby could be heard a mile away.

That night I slept in Bella's bed again, not wanting her to have another nightmare and gladly, she didn't. The next few days were spent down at my garage fixing up the Rabbit, with Quil and Embry, and Bella didn't have any more nightmares, which made Charlie very happy. I became fond of Bella very quickly, and took it upon myself to make sure she was always happy. I wanted her to know that I would always be there for her.

By the end of the week, Charlie let us close Bella's door at night. He knew me since birth, and always trusted me, and knew I wouldn't try anything. Every morning I was given a delicious breakfast, and we were beginning to fall into a routine, which would soon be messed up from having to go to school, but I was happy, and so was Bella. A lot happier than I thought either of us would be only 2 weeks after the accident. There were times I caught Bella crying, and she felt comfortable enough to not hide it from me. Bella was quickly becoming my best friend, and much to my surprise, Quil and Embry didn't mind being replaced by a girl.

I only needed to work on the rabbit one more time before she was good to go, and planned on doing that tomorrow. Quil and Embry agreed to meet me there in the morning. I fell asleep holding Bella, and dreamed of antique cars, and motorcycles.

**Hello again. Glad you took the time to read. I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope to read some reviews. If you like it? Review and tell me. If you hate it? Review and let me know what you don't like. As someone new at writing, I know I make mistakes, so let me hear what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:Hello again. First, I would like to say how truly sorry I am that it's taken me SOOO long to update. There have been so many things going on in my life. Explanation below, do not read if you do not wish to, it is a tad bit long.**_

* * *

**My sister, who thought she couldn't get pregnant, found out she was 2 months along, and had a beautiful baby girl named Isabella Katherine. Not too long after she found out she was pregnant, I found out that I was as well. I was ecstatic; I love children and couldn't wait to start my family. I found out on a Friday, went to the Dr's on Monday, and Tuesday was told that the hormone level was too low. 1 week later I had a miscarriage. I don't think I have ever felt so much heartache in my life. It's been about 9 months since then, I would have had my baby if the pregnancy lasted. I am still hopeful for future pregnancies, but my body doesn't agree. My mom had a hard time with miscarriages, and I hope it isn't genetic.**

**To top everything off, since I last wrote, I lost 2 people in my life that were close to me. An amazing young man named Brian David (BD). He was in his early 20's, and training to be an RCMP officer. He surprised everyone with taking his own life. He was one of the happiest and loveable people I have ever met. I swear he didn't have an enemy in the world, and to this day I regret losing contact with him after high school.**

**I'll get to the second person in a moment. The last week of January, my 4 month old kitten got startled and fell from the top of the stairs through the railing. Fractured his C1 vertebra and had to go to the emergency animal hospital. So far he has cost us about $2500, but I knew it would be worth it. He was too young to put down and since they said there were no other injuries, and no neurological damage, I just couldn't end his life so short because of wanting the money all to myself. I gladly paid anything that was needed for him.**

**1 week to the day later, my store was robbed, me and one other girl was working. I am only 23, and she just turned 20. It was very scary, and although it was slightly hidden, I'm pretty sure the gun WAS real, and it looked to me to be Semi, or fully automatic, which was the scariest thing I have ever had to go through. At the end of the night right before he left, he pushed us to the ground using the gun, and said if we moved he would empty the clip in our backs. I didn't move an inch. Then 2 days later, I lost the second person in the past year to murder.**

**The second was a man I grew up with, he was like a brother to me, and my 2 brothers and sister have all been very close to him. My mom was like a second mother to him and when he wasn't at my house, my brothers were at his. Late one night he was walking home with a friend after drinking over at my sister and her fiancé's house (He was best friends with him as well, he was going to be in there wedding party, which was scheduled (unintentionally) on his birthday of next year. He left wearing her fiancé's jacket, and headed home, during the walk they were approached by an 18 year old boy who already has a record, and the boy stabbed him in the heart. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life. The funeral was memorable, and I swear everyone I've ever met was there. He was an amazing man, he had just turned 25, and his girlfriend was 5 months pregnant. He was an only child, and well loved. He will be missed greatly by everyone he knows.**

**I also moved out with my boyfriend, and no longer had a keyboard for my computer until about 24 hours ago, which thank you random people in the Wal-Mart parking lot who thought it would be a good idea to throw a slushy on my windshield FYI, my wiper fluid thing is broken and had to CAREFULLY drive to the nearest gas station to clean it off.**

**I'm sorry about my rant, but I haven't really talked to anyone about how I'm feeling so it was nice to get that out. **

**Here is what you've all been waiting for, sorry for the wait:**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Friends**

**BPOV**

I woke up next to Jake, who was passed out on his stomach without a shirt, his arm on my stomach was warm, and so he must have overheated throughout the night and taken it off in his sleep. Good thing I didn't do the same, since I was known for doing that when I got too warm. Jake's back was smooth and well defined. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he works out on a regular basis.

Reluctantly, I quietly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to go through my morning rituals. When I arrived back in my room, Jake was awake and putting his shirt back on. To say the view of his perfect 8 pack abs as he pulled his shirt over his head, was mesmerizing was an understatement. I looked away before he caught me staring, and sat down at the vanity Charlie bought for me for my 13th birthday to do my hair for the day.

Jake walked over to me and kissed the top of my head, wishing me a good morning before walking out my bedroom door half asleep. The kiss felt wonderful, and I'm not sure he even meant to do it. He was so sleepy looking, and so adorable.

After I got ready for my day, I went downstairs and started making pancakes for the three of us. We started our day out like we had been since we arrived, except right after eating breakfast, Jake grabbed the keys to the old Chevy truck he fixed, and walked out the door without saying a word, so of course I had to follow him.

"Jake, wait up. You're not going to say where you're going?"

"Oh, hey, sorry. I was distracted. I just really want to get the rabbit fixed. I need to have it done before school starts so we both have something to get to school in. I know you aren't 16 yet, but until you are, I can teach you. And you can drive this big thing to school. I know it's noisy, but it works great and it's free, and it's practically a tank." Jake said, "I'm meeting Embry and Quil there, you'd like them, they're… different. Haha." Jake rambled, smiling.

"Wow, um, thank you, for the truck, and helping me I mean, and I met Embry at the… Um, we met already" I replied, smiling back. His smile was infectious, and I couldn't help it. "Um why don't I come with you? You can show me where you live, and introduce me to your friends."

"Sure, sure. I don't see why not, it could be fun. Let's go." Jake said, taking my hand and pulling me to the truck. We drove to La Push in silence, and were greeted by Embry and Quil.

"Hey, Bella." Quil said the second the door opened and I walked out, with help from Jake of course. He acted like we were already friends.

"Quil, right? I said looking from one to the other. He shook his head yes, and walked over, took my hand and kissed it.

"Mon, Cheri. I am the better of the three musketeers, you'll learn that fast." Quil stated matter factly.

I had to laugh. "More like three stooges and you're Curly." Jacobs laugh filled the air, as Embry patted Quil on the back. "Sorry."

"Oh, Bella. You don't need to apologize" Embry said, "Quil needs a good verbal smack once in a while."

"Hey, I do not." Quil replied, and then they started to wrestle.

"Wow, they're in really good shape." I said, hoping to find out why Jacob has the body he has. Jacob didn't disappoint in his answer.

"The three of us train kids in Martial Arts for self-defence at the after school centre down the street. There are a few girls that train gymnastics and dance as well. Maybe you could come by sometime. It runs all school year, and we don't charge anything. The centre takes donations to keep it running though."

"Um, yeah, sure. I guess I could join you guys sometime. I have to admit though; I would probably cause more accidents than anything."

"That's fine." Quil smiled, "We don't mind playing doctor."

"QUIL!" Embry and Jake both shouted, as Embry elbowed Quil in the side, starting another wrestling match.

"How about we just get the rabbit fixed up?" Jake said, and they stopped wrestling, fixing their clothes and playfully shoving each other as they walked towards a large garage. I followed them inside and sat on a cars back seat that was leaned up against the side of the garage. From the looks of it, it wasn't from Jakes "rabbit". It was newly upholstered with a bed sheet, and was very comfortable and large enough to lie on.

Jake and Embry started working on the car as Quil opened a mini fridge and handed each of us a can of root beer, then sat down next to me. For the next several hours, I watched Quil, Embry and Jake tinker with random parts of the car, grab more soda's, and get half naked. I guess it was a guy thing? Personally, I wouldn't want all that grease touching my skin. I would make sure I was fully covered.

Around noon Embry suggested we head to the local convenience store. They put their shirts back on and we walked down, Jake pointing different things out on the way. We grabbed a slice of pizza each, some more pop, and a couple bags of chips. As we walked, I didn't notice anything from the way there, and wondered where we were headed, until I heard the sound of crashing waves. Jake led us to the beach, and it was so beautiful. Embry and Quil sat down on some logs that were placed in a circle around a fire pit, and finished off their pizzas before opening the BBQ chips.

Jake and I walked along the beach, holding hands and eating our pizzas. I couldn't help but think of my mom. She loved the beach and would take me there every chance she got, even if it was cold out, just to walk around the sand. We were finished our slices and were quite a distance from Jake's friends.

I started to tear up and tilted my head so my hair fell in front of my face so Jake wouldn't see. I was stupid to think after spending all this time with me that he wouldn't know something was up. We saw a driftwood log in the sand near the edge of the forest. It was placed like a bench. Jake pulled me over to it, and held me close to him.

"How you holding up?" Jake asked, in the sweetest voice ever.

"Good, considering. I just… I need some more time." I knew that in situations like these, talking about it was supposed to make you feel better, but I felt like, if I spoke about them, about Renee and Phil, that the already cracked pieces of my heart would shatter into billions of irreparable pieces. I just knew if I could go one whole day without crying, that it would be safe to talk. Before then? It would just be sobbing and mumbling, because the second I open my mouth, I know I'll break.

"I hear ya." I knew Jake would understand. I doubt he wants to talk about everything just yet either.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Good, considering. I just… I need some more time." Bella said, tears streaking her face. I wish I could to something to help her through this, but I know that nothing will help. She lost 2 parents at once. I couldn't imagine how she is feeling right now, even though, I'm sure I come pretty close.

"I hear ya." We sat there without speaking for a few more minutes. I knew that Bella wouldn't want to go back to the guys looking like she was crying. I placed a light kiss to the top of her head, making her sigh in what I hoped was contentment. I just want her happy. I want us both happy, and every day I realized more and more that she is what's making me happy, she is what's getting me through this. I think that we are each other's rock.

I placed another kiss to her head, just above her temple, to get the same sighing response. I couldn't help it. I couldn't seem to keep my lips off her. I kissed her temple, pressing a bit harder than my featherlike kiss before it, only to hear what seemed to be a quiet moan of happiness. I'm sure she either didn't realize she did it, or thought it was too low for me to hear, because she hadn't turned bright red yet, which she definitely would if she knew I heard what I heard.

I cupped her cheek, making her look at me. I noticed a remaining tear on her cheek and wiped it away with my thumb. I placed my thumb on her chin, and my fingers underneath, tilting her head up to look at my while my other hand was wrapped around her, holding onto her waist.

"You're too beautiful to cry." I said, not knowing where it came from, and there it was. Oh, I couldn't help but smile. It was there, that beautiful pink hue to her cheeks and neck. Her lips quivered, like she was afraid, or was about to cry again. It was like I wasn't in control over my body, because next thing I knew, I was leaning forward, and I did it.

I pressed my lips softly to Bella's, lingering for a moment, and hearing that adorable whispered moan once again, before pulling slightly away and licking my lips, only to press my lips to hers again. She pressed back, and I swear she practically purred when I pulled her closer to me, wrapping both my arms around her waist. Kitten would definitely be a nickname I would use more often, only in private though. I don't think Charlie would appreciate it very much, and he would DEFINITELY not let me sleep in the same room as Bella anymore.

I heard Embry and Quil talking around the bend of trees that were hiding us from view on our driftwood, and pulled back from Bella, not even TRYING to hide the smile on my face.

"Mmmm." Bella moaned quietly, again, probably not realizing I could hear it, as she bit her lip, and added another thing to my list of 'adorable things Bella does'.

I shifted so that we didn't look so obvious, but kept my arm around her back. When Quil and Embry came around the trees they thought nothing of it, and later that night, when we were alone in the garage, I told them Bella wasn't interested in them, only me, and they laughed and called me her big brother figure. I wouldn't tell them about the kiss. Not until I talked to Bella about it.

After finishing up the rabbit, and saying bye to the guys, Bella and I hopped in the truck, and drove back to the house in silence. When we got inside, Charlie wasn't home. There was a message on the answering machine saying he went to play poker with some guys from the station, and left a number we could reach him at.

Bella called and let him know we were home, and that we would be fine without him, but he was already getting ready to leave, because he had to get up early in the morning. She hung up the phone and started dialing the number to a local Chinese restaurant. She ordered enough for the 2 of us, being told by Charlie that he had eaten already, and planned to head straight to bed when he got home anyways.

Bella and I ate in silence. We watched an episode of Family Guy, and got ready for bed. Besides being busy all the time, I had no clue how to act around girls, but with Bella, it was as easy as breathing. After showering and making sure all the grease was off me, and I no longer smelled of sweat and oil, I changed into a pair of black boxer briefs, some grey sweatpants and a white tank. I made my way upstairs to find Bella brushing her hair, and wearing a thin strapped tank top, and little matching shorts that barely covered her… oh. GULP.

Two things I realized in that moment, which thinking back, had been every night, I just never noticed until now: 1, she wasn't wearing a bra beneath that tight tank top, and 2, those "shorts" were practically underwear on her… small, round, cute little ass… Ok, enough daydreaming. Time for bed.

I closed the door behind me, and made my way over to Bella's bed. She was already covered under a small purple sheet, and looking like she was about to fall asleep. I pulled the sheets over me after sliding in next to Bella, who was now out like a light, which crap, was still on, on the other side of the bed. I stealthily leaned over Bella to turn the light off, and when I turned it off, the light blew out making a noise and waking Bella up, of course to me on top of her.

Luckily she wasn't so far gone so she understood what I was doing, but that didn't help the fact that her now barely covered breasts were pressed up against my chest, and it took everything it me to make sure she didn't notice what was rapidly growing in my pants. I inched away from her, staying on my stomach to not make it very obvious and turned my head towards her to kiss her on the temple. She smiled before drifting back to sleep.

"Goodnight beautiful." I said before falling asleep next to her. That night I got the best sleep I've had since the accident.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I hear ya." I knew Jake would understand. I doubt he wants to talk about everything just yet either.

We sat there without speaking for a few more minutes. I didn't want to head back looking like I was crying, and I knew Jake understood. I was so comfortable in Jake's arms that I felt like I was going to fall asleep. My eyes closed slightly when I noticed Jake place a gentle kiss to the top of my head, making me sigh happily. I felt another kiss, just above my temple, then right afterwards, another one. This one was different, more determined and purposeful; it was right on my temple, with the perfect amount of pressure. I couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped my lips, but it was quiet, and the waves were loud, so I didn't think too much into it.

Jacob placed his hand on my cheek, forcing my face toward his. He wiped a tear away from my cheek, and tilted my head so I could look at him. His eyes were gorgeous. They were the perfect shade of brown, and you could just look right into his soul.

"You're too beautiful to cry." Jake said, making me practically melt, and my face heat up like a fireplace on Christmas. I realized in that moment that I was hyper aware of his lips, and oh my, they were coming closer. His lips were, oh, my god, pressing against mine. I didn't know what to do. I had never kissed anyone before, but his lips were so smooth, "Mmmm." and then they were gone. Where did they go? Can I have them back? And like he read my mind, Jacob pressed his lips back against mine, more forcefully this time, pulling me into him, causing a noise I didn't know I could make to form in my throat.

"Mmmm." I absent mindedly bit my lip, and smiled. Quil and Embry appeared from around the trees, eating another bag of chips. We left with them back to the garage, Jacob holding my hand the entire way. They finished up the rabbit, as far as I could tell anyways, but I'm no car expert, and when they had said bye, we hopped back in the truck and drove towards Charlie's house. Charlie left us a message and after calling him I ordered some dinner, and sat down to watch some T.V.

When the episode was over we went our separate ways and I got ready for bed. I dressed in my usual shorts and tank set, and snuggled into my bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Next thing I knew, Jacob was leaning over me with his hand on the light switch. And my, oh my, did he smell amazing. I don't know if it was his soap, or shampoo, or deodorant, or maybe just his natural scent, but I absolutely adored it. He leaned away and kissed my head, and as I drifted off to sleep I could faintly hear him whisper "Goodnight beautiful." to me. I didn't have a single nightmare that night, and I hoped that it would stay that way forever.

* * *

**Hello readers. I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favouriting. This story, although it's been a while, makes me so happy to write. I will be updating on a regular basis and Feb 28th - Mar 8th I am on vacation from work, not going anywhere though, so I'll update often.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and to anyone who actually read my rant. I won't leave you with a super long message this time. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Wal-Mart**_

**JPOV**

I woke up while it was still dark, and realized my shirt was off, and I was spooning Bella with my hand on her stomach under her shirt, my face in her hair. Her skin was so smooth, and she smelled so good. I was so entranced, that I nearly jumped when I heard a throat clear.

I looked up at the door to see Charlie leaning against it. Charlie opening the door must have been what woke me up. I instantly removed my hand from Bella's skin, and rolled away from her.

"Jacob. Door stays open from now on." Charlie said in his cop voice. "I'm taking off, keep an eye on Bella. And Jake?"

"Yeah, Chief?" I replied, feeling like I was in an interrogation room.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"I swear Charlie, I did NOT fall asleep like that."

"I believe you. Just don't let it happen again. Or I WILL separate you two, and discuss sleeping pills for Bella instead." Charlie said and left the room, keeping the door open. I couldn't get back to sleep right away but when I heard the door close downstairs, and the cruiser leave the drive way, I couldn't help but return to my previous position and fell back to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

**BPOV**

When I woke up, it was pouring out. I noticed Jacobs arm around my waist and he was pressed up against me. I turned slightly to look at him and noticed a smile on his face, he was awake.

"Mornin' Sunshine." I said in my best southern accent.

"Hey Bells. Did you sleep well?" Jacob asked, still smiling.

"Yes, actually I did. Did you?" I asked.

"Um, yeah? Until I woke up to Charlie looking at… This." Jake said, gesturing to how we were sleeping.

"OH NO! He didn't. He really saw us sleeping like this? Wow, were you scared?"

"Hah, um, a little. Don't tell the guys I said that either. When he left I fell back to sleep"

When we went downstairs there was a note on the fridge. "I left some money on the table for Bella, Jake you already have money that was left to you. Go get some school supplies. You have a week until school starts. Have fun, enjoy yourselves, don't spend the money on junk, and be careful." Huh.

"So, the guys were already planning to go today, so did you want to go with them, or go just us?" Jake asked. I thought it was really sweet that he was giving me the option. I liked his friends, and since I didn't know anyone here, I knew they could easily be my first friends in Forks.

"We can go with them. They're really fun."

After getting ready and calling Embry, Jake told me that they were getting a drive with one of the older couples in La Push. They were a couple years older, and were on their last year of high school. Jake said they were really nice, which reminded me that I didn't know Jake's age.

"Speaking of, Jake, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'll be 17 in January."

"Oh, ok." And that was that.

When we arrived at Wal-Mart, his friend's hadn't arrived yet, so we went into the attached McDonalds and got a milkshake each. I had strawberry, and Jake had chocolate.

When they finally arrived, Jake introduced the couple as Sam and Leah, and Leah's little brother Seth had tagged along. He was 14 years old. They were really nice, and Leah was beautiful. The natives in La Push were all very attractive people, but Jake's group of friends were good looking enough to be models.

"Sam, Leah, Seth, this is Isabella Swan. Bella these are my friends from the Rez." We all said hi, and waved.

We walked into Wal-Mart, grabbed 2 shopping carts, and walked over to their seasonal area which held all the school supplies. Between the 7 of us, we filled the 2 carts, and then some. Luckily I wasn't pushing the cart because I swear I would have toppled a shelf if I did.

We loaded all the supplies into the cars, and when Embry and Quil were bringing the carts to their rightful place, decided to race each other in the parking lot. They pushed the carts while running and hopped into them at the same time, riding them down the slight decline of the parking lot, luckily not hitting any cars.

I was really excited to get back home. Jake and I hadn't talked about our kiss and I really wanted to figure out what was going on.

When we arrived at home, Charlie still wasn't there, so we went to the living room and got all of our school supplies in order. I had a binder for every class, as many pencils, erasers and pens I could count, art supplies, a few notebooks, a new schoolbag, and various other items, like those cool highlighters with the sticky labels for marking a page in a book, which would definitely come in handy. And lots and lots of post-it's. I'm a bit obsessed with those.

I also got a pair of Sketcher's Shape-ups. They were the most comfortable things ever. I heard they were expensive, but I don't know how much. Jake bought them for me and told me to "Deal with it." Because I was getting them whether I accepted them or not, and they were like walking on clouds so I couldn't resist for long.

When we were done putting all the paper in the binders and filling our schoolbags and setting our stuff in my room for safe keeping until school starts, we sat down on the couch and turned on the movie Tangled. I was surprised that Jake actually liked it, and I thought it was hilarious and sad. Jake loved the frying pan more than anything and said that's what he would like for Christmas: a cast iron frying pan.

At the end of the movie, Jake leaned into me and kissed my temple, a spot I could easily see being his favourite, considering how many times he kisses there now. He looked at me and smiled before pressing his lips to mine. It was nothing like the kiss yesterday, which was still amazing, but less thought was put into it. I'm sure he was worried I would freak the first time, which I almost had. Not because I didn't want to be kissed, like he might have thought, but because I had never kissed anyone before and I'm sure I wasn't like any of the girls Jake knew down in La Push, They were so gorgeous, and probably had tons more experience than I do, which is none.

Jakes lips were soft, and tender, and so perfect. His kisses were the kind girls dream about having with Prince Charming. Jake was quickly becoming my knight in shining armour. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer, kissing him back.

"Mmmm." He moaned, giving me this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'd never felt before. Butterflies? No, it was different.

Jake pulled away when he heard the cruiser pull into the driveway, and went to stick a movie in the DVD player.

"Oh," Jake said, "You're an amazing kisser." Charlie still wasn't inside which was good because I'm sure my face was red as a fire truck.

"Thank you. Um… I'm sure you've had better, but I appreciate the compliment."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. There is no better, and you're the only girl I've kissed, so stop thinking I'm comparing you to anyone."

I couldn't believe it, how had someone so gorgeous never kissed a girl before? "Are you serious?"

"Yup, you were my first kiss, Bells." Jake stated before quickly pecking me on the lips once more and sitting back down. Oh boy.

Charlie walked in the door. My face was bright red.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. This chapter is a tad bit short, but I posted one last night so having one like 12 hours later, I suppose being short is alright. I have the next 12 chapter lined up so unless Jake and Bella decide to detour from me, then everything should be easy and quick to write. I may even add another chapter tonight. Hope to hear from you amazing readers soon. For anyone reading that didn't review or doesn't have an account so I can't respond: Thank you all for your love. I appreciate it.**

**Next time on Collide: Bella and Jake go back to school. Will the Cullen's play a role in this story? We'll find out soon. Whether I have it planned or not, the characters like to take control, so we won't know until it's posted. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So for anyone wondering: The vehicle Jacob and Billy were in that crashed, old red Chevy, vehicle Jake fixed up and will give to Bella, old red Chevy. **

**Explanation: Local Chevy used dealership had 2 Chevy's there that were too damaged to sell. Sold 2 for 1, for the purpose of using for parts. Jake being the hot mechanic he is, fixed them both up, the better of the 2 being the one they drove to Seattle. Hope that clears that up.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: School**

**CPOV**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast, which quickly got me up and dressed for the day. As I walked into the kitchen the unknown smell was so amazing. After watching Bella place everything on the plates set at the table, I realized that the smell was some scrambled eggs placed on a slice of toast, bacon, and some freshly squeezed lemonade. The eggs were the best eggs I had ever tasted.

"Wow Bells," Jake spoke before I had the chance to. "These eggs are amazing. I've never had them like this before. Where'd you learn to make them so good?"

"Um, Gordon Ramsey." She said, and the name sounded slightly familiar. "If you haven't heard of him, he's this amazing chef. He said there is only one way to make scrambled eggs, and when I first made them like this, I was like. OH EM GEE he is totally right."

"I have to agree." I said, my mouth slightly filled with food. "These are the best. I never want normal scrambled eggs again."

"Thanks. I'm glad I made them good."

We sat in silence for the rest of our meal, eating the amazing breakfast. When we were done, Jake took off in the old Chevy, and Bella and I left in the cruiser. I dropped her off at school, and headed for work. I hope that Bella will be alright by herself for the day. She didn't know anyone there, but I'm sure everyone knew the situation and would be very welcoming.

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlie dropped me off at school, and pointed me in the direction of the main office doors. After heading inside and grabbing my schedule, and map of the school grounds, I walked in the direction of my first class.

Schedule:

Period 1: Advanced English 9 (8:05-9:05)

Period 2: Advanced Math 9 (9:10-10-10)

Period 3: Spanish 9 (10:15-11:15)

Period 4: Phys Ed (11:20-12:20)

Lunch: (12:20-1:05)

Period 5: Advanced Biology 9 (1:10- 2:10)

Period 6: Visual Arts (2:15 - 3:15)

Yay, English. I didn't mind English too much, but it definitely wasn't my favourite class. But nowhere close to as bad as Gym. ICK! I could probably kill someone in that class, not intentionally.

English went by pretty slow, especially after the embarrassment of being introduced to the class. I met a nice girl named Jessica Stanley. She was a bit… Hyper? Ditzy? Um… Psycho in a good way? She was sweet, really caring, but in a very obvious - I'm doing this to seem nicer than I am, so I look good to everyone else by befriending the newbie - kind of way. I could see myself being friends with her, not best friends, but definitely friends, and she asked me to sit with her group at lunch, so that was a start, right?.

Math was easy as Pi… Get it? Anyways, I love Math, and it loves me, so we got along well. There was another nice girl named Angela Weber, she said she is friends with Jessica, but being in a small town like this, I guess being friends with each other was obvious; it isn't like there were many people who go to this school. She was a lot less fake than Jessica, and she was really nice. She told me that if I ever need to talk, or want some girl time, that she's just a phone call away, and wrote her number on my math homework.

Spanish was a little better. My mom taught Spanish, so I've been able to speak it since I was born. It comes as easily to me as English, but I needed another credit and didn't like any of the other courses. No one needed to know, right? There was this ADORABLE couple in that class, they were so freakin gorgeous, it wasn't even funny. The short girl introduced herself as Alice Cullen, and told me we'd be great friends, and told me her boyfriend's name was Jasper Hale. Alice seemed really great, but way too energetic, like a ferret. Hah! If I ever get a ferret, I'm naming it Alice.

Gym was. OH MY! I hit so many people with so many things. I almost sent this one boy, Mike Newton, to the nurse. He was really nice about it though, told me that he'd give me a discount on sporting goods at his parents store if I ever learned how to not harm someone. He was nice, but I got this major flirting vibe from him, and he was cute but although nothing was official, I only had eyes for Jacob.

Lunch finally rolled around and I hung out with Jessica's friends: Angela, Mike, a girl named Lauren, and a few guys named Tyler, Ben, and Eric. They were all really nice and I had a good time hanging out with them. They asked me if I was up for a movie night at Jessica's for that weekend, and I didn't see why not. The bell went off for 4th period, and we all went our separate ways, Mike walking me to Bio, which he had with me.

The teacher didn't make me introduce myself, and sat me in the only available seat in the room. I sat next to a bronze haired guy who looked fairly wealthy. He didn't introduce himself so I didn't feel the need to try either, so I just focused on my work, and surprised everyone when I got an answer right that we hadn't learned yet, I guess I was supposed to be guessing, and getting it wrong?

At the end of the class before I got out of my seat, the guy next to me looked at me and introduced himself as Edward Cullen. He was that nice girl's twin brother. I told him to call me Bella and walked to my last class of the day, Visual Arts.

The class was fairly boring. I learned how to draw a face, which I already knew how, so I felt like falling asleep, plus Mr. Weatherbee was so slow and monotone. He could probably narrate for some old black and white TV show.

Finally the end of the day arrived. I got to go home. Jacob said he would pick me up because Charlie was still working. Luckily Jacob was out of school 15 minutes before me so by the time I was all ready and my stuff was packed up in my schoolbag, and any unneeded items were in the locker that was assigned to me, he was already waiting out front for me.

* * *

**JPOV**

When I left Charlie's house, I headed for La Push, and made it just in time for school to start. Our school ran from 8am-3pm. Every class was 50 minutes. 8:25-9:15, 9:20-10:10, 10:15-11:05, 11:10-12:00, LUNCH 1:00-1:50, 1:55-2:45. My day went by quickly, but I hated that I had at least 1 girl in every class hit on me. I didn't have feelings for them. I never did before, why would I start now?

After ignoring every girl in school , spending lunch with Embry, Quil, Sam, Leah, and Jared, Sam's best friend, and getting into a bit of a wrestling match with the guys on the front yard of the school, I was finally able to leave, and pick Bella up. We would have to come back here, or at least I would, because I promised Embry and Quil I would be at the after school centre to help them teach martial arts to the younger kids.

I drove to the Forks High School, and the second I parked the car, Bella was making her way out of the school with a group of people surrounding her. I recognized one of the boys from a local sporting goods store that I bought all of my camping equipment from, and a girl hanging on his arm that I've seen EVERY time I've gone to the mall.

Bella spilt off from the group and walked towards me, her new found friends watching her to probably see who she was going with. They seemed surprised when they noticed me. I don't think any of them knew who I was, but they've all been to La Push, so they knew I'm from the reservation.

Bella hopped in the Rabbit which I switched at home before coming here. I hated driving the beast around like that. I mentioned going to La Push and she said she would love to see what we do, so we drove to the centre, and she watched our class. I think she was a bit turned on though from the looks of things. I guess seeing a guy kick ass is a turn on?

After the class she walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. It was AMAZING! It was the first time that she made the effort to kiss me, instead of me kissing her. Even though it was only on the cheek, it was a step up, and that's what mattered. Sadly, the guys didn't notice, so they would still assume that she thinks of me as a brother.

We drove back to Charlie's and started working on Dinner together.

"Jake, can you hand me the icing sugar?" Bella asked, just finishing the homemade shake-n-bake she made for the chicken, and sticking it on a frying pan. I grabbed the Tupperware filled with icing sugar that Bella needed for baking her own recipe of cinnamon buns, and brought it over to her. She opened it up, filled her measuring cup, and when she turned to put the icing sugar in the bowl, her elbow hit my stomach, and it went all over both of us.

I'm sure I looked goofy from the look on Bella's face, but she looked funny too. She had it all in her hair, and on her neck, and I could feel it on my face and neck and it was on my shirt. Bella looked adorable, and I just couldn't help myself. I leaned over and licked her sugary lips, causing a moan to escape her lips, nowhere near as quiet as it was the other night. Bella's eyes closed, and I took the opportunity to lick her sugar covered cheek, making Bella giggle. Before I chickened out, I brought my lips to Bella neck, just above her collar bone. I kissed her there, opening my mouth slightly to lick lightly on the sweet sexy spot of her body.

When I licked her collar bone, she practically fell over, so I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I picked her up and set her on the counter. I kissed her neck, and up to her ear, nibbling lightly and licking, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in pleasure.

I moved to kiss her lips when I heard Charlie open the door, and quickly placed Bella back on the floor, turning to clean up the mess before Charlie noticed anything was going on. I handed Bella a cloth which she took to wipe her neck and face off before Charlie could see the wet spots trailed along her skin.

Charlie walked in and laughed at our mess, before going upstairs to shower in his newly renovated bathroom connected to his bedroom. He said he would eventually get around to renovating so Bella was the only one with access to her bathroom, and turning the laundry room on the main floor to a bathroom, and putting the laundry room in the basement for convenience.

"Go shower off, I'll keep an eye on the dinner until you're done." I told Bella as I started to clean up the kitchen. She walked to the bathroom and showered off, her and Charlie coming downstairs at the same time. When she came back into the kitchen, she started working on desert, and I went downstairs to take a shower.

When I came back upstairs dinner was done and desert was baking in the oven. Dinner was beyond amazing, and Bella's special desert was like nothing I've ever had before. After dinner Bella and I went downstairs to work on homework together and talked about our first day at school.

"Well I met some really nice people, Angela is my favourite so far, I can see us being really good friends. She's really nice and not self centered, like say.. um, Jessica. The short brunette that was walking with Mike. I think she's in lust with him."

"In lust?" I asked confused about her saying.

"Yeah, like, not in love. In lust. She's just infatuated temporarily. You can tell it's not real." She said.

"Oh really? How can you tell that?"

"I just can, it's like a sixth sense. So what did you do at school today?" She asked.

"Just hung out and did school work. I pretty much just ignored everyone except for my friends." I said, telling her the truth without going into details. I never asked Bella out, unless you count after the funerals, but I still didn't think she would like hearing about all the girls who want me.

"Ok, I really like your friends. They're nice. Do you think I could hang out with them again?"

"Sure, sure. They liked you too. They told me how awesome they think you are so I don't think hanging out should be an issue." I smiled at her. "Charlie told me that your birthday is coming up soon. Maybe we can get a bonfire going. We tend to celebrate with bonfires, stories and music. I think you'd really have a good time, if you'd like."

"Sure, yeah. That would be fun."

Awesome. I hugged Bella, and pulled her closer to me, getting her help with my math homework. Charlie was right, she was really smart, and she seemed to really enjoy the work.

"Jake?" Bella said, after we finished out homework.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"My nightmares... um… I keep dreaming about the accident, and wishing I would stay asleep, so it wouldn't have to be real."

"Honey… I know that thinking that way is an easy out. I thought like that for a long time after my mom died. I would dream about the good things, and when I woke up, I would cry, because I didn't want to be awake, because dreaming was a much happier place. But you can't think that way. Your parents wouldn't want to see you unhappy. Your friends and, Charlie, and me, and the guys, your new friends at school; It would break our hearts to know that you would rather be elsewhere."

Bella started crying and leaned into me, hiding her face from me. "I know… I just…"

"Honey? I… I care about you. I know we haven't known each other long, but when I wake up in the morning, and I see you laying there, so peaceful in my arms, I'm happy, and I know my parents would be happy, knowing their son isn't suffering. If you can't be happy for yourself, be happy for them. Be happy because you know that it would mean the world to them. It would mean the world to me."

Bella looked up at me and kissed me gently on the lips. It was sweet and sensual, and gave me butterflies in my stomach. I pulled her down onto my bed, and kissed her deeply, brushing the hair away from her face. I pulled away and she smiled up at me before falling asleep in my arms.

* * *

**OK, so my BF is AMAZING, and his brother started watching Gordon Ramsey video's on YouTube, so my boyfriend went on there and decided to make me those eggs, and OMFG I swear you have not had scrambled eggs until you've had them the way Gordon Ramsey makes them. You HAVE to go on YouTube and search it and make them. They are absolutely amazing.**

**Ok, so how did I do? Leave me some love, leave me some hate, leave me… anything? Please? Do I sound desperate? Lol. Review, if you want, if not, Jacob won't love you, and he'll be all mine… On second thought, don't review. I think I would prefer that. Hehe.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok, so I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO Sorry! I know I said I would update while I was off work but I was just enjoying my time off so much, and honestly never thought about it and I feel bad about that. Since going back to work, 2 people have left and we're still trying to get everyone's vacations in, so it's been a bit hectic. And to top it off, that new keyboard I told you all about? It was my first wireless keyboard, and I guess I'm a dummy because I forgot to turn it off, and the batteries died. So I went out today and bought rechargeable ones. So I'm good. No more delays. I promise.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Birthday Girl**

**BPOV**

It was almost 2 weeks after school had started. This morning had gone like most others since moving in with Charlie. Jake wasn't asleep next to me though. I was sleeping in his bed, and as I rolled over I saw him walk from the bathroom to his dresser quickly, while only wearing a towel, and hoo boy, did he have a nice body on him. He walked back to the bathroom to change, and I got out of the bed, stretching, and by the time I got to the stairs he was finished in the bathroom.

Jacob walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissing my shoulder lightly. If I lived to be a thousand years old, I would still never get used to his touch, or his feather light kisses.

"So…" Jake started, pausing for what I could only assume to be effect. Oh no. Please tell me he didn't remember. He said Charlie told him, but I hoped he would forget… Today, ugh, my birthday. "I was just wondering… Um…"

"What is it Jacob?" I asked, slightly irritated at not knowing if he knew.

"I… ?" Jake sped through his question, and as my brain caught up to what he said, my skin started turning red.

"Say again?" I said, blushing profusely, causing Jake's nerves to visibly calm.

"I would like to take you on our first official date. Tonight. If that's ok with you."

"I… Um… I'd really like that." I said, as Jake softly kissed my temple, let go of me and started getting ready for school.

I smiled to myself as I made my way up to my bathroom to get ready for School.

I had almost forgotten about the dreaded day that is today until I came downstairs and Charlie wished me a happy birthday, handing me a gift to open before school. I opened it quickly, hoping Jake wouldn't come upstairs just yet.

The first thing in the box was a bank card with my name on it. I gave Charlie a look which he understood and told me that there was money in there from the insurance, and investments. The debit card had a $1000 a week limit for withdrawals, and almost, holy cow! $50, 000 from Phil's Investments, with a $2000 deposit every month on the 15th, which is today, from the insurance. I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I was told it was all for me. Whether I could access it all right now or not, I was set. I had money for college, for getting myself a place when I was done school. Or just money to spend like for birthdays and hanging out with friends. Wow.

"Thanks Charlie, this is… Amazing. I promise not to go overboard if I go shopping." I knew the money was mine, but I also knew he could have kept the card secret until he thought I was old enough to handle the responsibility.

I hugged him lightly, put the bank card in my wallet, and picked up the birthday card that was inside the box, reading it and laughing at my silly… dad. What I saw next shocked me as well, but under where the card was, I had a new cell phone. Touch screen and everything.

"It's a Samsung Galaxy S4 Apparently one of the higher end phones. It has, ape glass? Whatever that is."

"It's Gorilla Glass, Charlie. It's practically a tank. I could take a knife to the screen and barely make a mark. This is the EXACT phone I wanted! How did you know?"

"Good guess? I told the lady at the store that I have a daughter turning 15 and she told me that it's really popular with younger girls your age. You really like it?"

"Gosh, Charlie. I feel like you're trying to buy my love. I know that things are weird between us right now, but it won't always be that way, and even though it's going to take a while for me to get adjusted to you being my father, I won't ever doubt that you are an amazing dad, and though I don't know you as a dad, I do still love you. You never have to buy my love." I hugged Charlie tightly and saw a tear slide down his cheek. "And yes, I love it!"

"I love you too, Kiddo." Charlie replied, wiping the tear from his face, and heading towards the door. "Have a great birthday, Bella. I'm not giving you a curfew tonight considering it is Friday, but if I find out you did ANYTHING illegal, you may have to rethink your earlier statement." Charlie said, jokingly, I hope. "Just make sure you call me and let me know where you'll be. I trust you, plus, Forks is a nice town."

"Sure thing." Charlie walked out the door, and as he drove off, Jake came up the stairs to drive me to school. When we got to the school, Jake parked the car in front of the school, leaned over, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you later, Bells." Jacob said with a smile as I got out of the car.

"See you, Jake." I replied, at a loss for words for the days events even though it had only just begun. Maybe birthdays weren't all that bad.

As I got out, and Jake drove away, I noticed Edward Cullen and his family walking by, Edward glancing at me, quickly. The rest of my day went smoothly/ No one seemed to know it was my birthday, which was great.

School ended and I met Jake at the front of the school. We drove to the house, and got ready for our night on the Rez.

I wore a white tank top, with a black sweater over, and yellow skinny jeans, and grey flats. I walked down the stairs to meet Jake, and stumbled when I saw what he was wearing. He looked amazing. Luckily Jake and his quick reflexes caught me before I managed to break anything.

Jake was wearing a beige button down dress shirt, with dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly.

"Hey, honey. You ok?"

"Um, yeah, I just, uh. You know how clumsy I am, hazard to myself and others. Two left feet and all." Wow, was I babbling?

"You're adorable, Bells. Let's get going."

"O…k…"

Jake drove us to a small coffee shop in Port Angeles, we sat, ate a piece of Red Velvet Cake, had a latte, which I had never had before, and it was pretty yummy. The coffee shop had a live jazz musician playing and dimmed lights. It was so romantic and perfect for a first date.

It was quiet, which allowed us to talk without having to speak over anyone. I told Jacob about my likes. Music, reading, ballet.

"I was always a clumsy girl, but when it came to ballet, which my mom had put me in practically the minute I could walk, I'm as graceful as, well... Haha, a swan."

"Maybe you can show me some day. Actually, now that you mention it, the community centre, the classes the girls teach, includes ballet. Maybe you could help out. If that's something you're interested in."

"Yeah, that sounds like it could be fun. And maybe I could learn to dance and not fall all over myself while I'm there."

Jake laughed at me and finished his cake, taking my hand and leading me out of the coffee shop and into a nearby book store.

"You told me you love books. I figured you would like this place. It has a lot of old books and legends from the area. Including my tribe's story on how we began on this earth, and our 'sister' tribe, the Makah's legends."

"Wow, this place is really nice." I walked around looking at books and buying some of them for myself, including Quileute and Makah legends. When I was done, Jake led me back to where we parked, and took me to La Push for a bonfire.

As we drove to La Push, I stared at the beautiful scenery. It wasn't exactly warm out, but it wasn't raining, so it could be worse. We drove up to a cliff, overlooking the water, where a bunch of others were already gathered around a large bonfire.

"Honey?" Jake asked, holding my hand to keep me from going to the warmth of the fire like a moth.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Happy Birthday." Jake moved closer to me, slowly. He cupped his hand around my cheek, and leaned in slowly, lightly pressing his lips to mine, before making it a bit more passionate. I guess I couldn't really be mad about him remembering my birthday. I was having an amazing time, and his lips felt like heaven against mine. He licked my lips asking for entrance, and I parted my lips, letting his tongue massage my own.

I was a goner. I could literally feel myself turning to liquid. At least on one spot of my body. I've never felt like this, he was making me feel so wonderful. Reluctantly, I pulled away, knowing there was a crowd that could look at any moment.

"I have something for you, for your birthday." He said, lips pink and slightly swollen from our kiss.

"You shouldn't have, Jake."

"Really, it's ok." Jake handed me a small piece of wood, with a wolf carved into the top, like it was a wolf standing on a rock.

"Oh, gosh, Jake. It's beautiful. When did you have time to make it?"

"We have a class for wood working at school, so when I was finished my project, I started working on it. But that's just the box, silly. The present is inside. And don't worry. I didn't spend a cent on it."

I picked the wolf up and the "rock" It was sitting on, came apart, opening to show me a beautiful charm bracelet. There was one charm on it, somehow very detailed for its small size. It was about half an inch or less, and was a woman and man, with angel wings, and in between them was a smaller girl. It was me and my parents, and they were angels. It was so beautiful, and I can't believe Jake did this for me.

"Jake…" He took his thumb and wiped away a tear I didn't know fell. I cleared my throat and tried again, "This is the most thoughtful, beautiful gift I've ever been given." I wrapped my arms around him and signed happily. "Thank you so much. This means so much to me."

"I'm glad you love it. Let me get that for you." Jake said, gently taking the box from my hand, putting the bracelet on my wrist and setting the box in the glove compartment so it wouldn't get damaged. He took my hand and led me to the fire, where everyone had hot dogs and marshmallows on sticks, sitting on logs.

I grabbed a hot dog and put in on a stick, snuggling next to Jake. I wasn't much for crowds, and there were more people here than I knew from the reservation, but I didn't care, as long as I had Jake by my side, I was happy.

Someone hooked up speakers somehow and had music playing loudly, but not too loud. There was a girl on the other side of the fire that was giving me a weird look, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she had a thing for Jake.

"Jake? Who's that girl across the fire? The one with the red top?"

"That's Amy, she a girl in my English class, why?"

"She seems to be shooting daggers at me with her eyes."

"Oh" Jake laughed. "She's liked me since first grade. She's a total egotistical bitch though. She once spread a rumor that the guy who just dumped her had an STD, because if she couldn't have him, she didn't want anyone else to either."

"Oh jeez. Remind me to stay away from her?"

"It's fine, Honey. Don't worry about her." Jake said, and kissed my lips softly before finishing his hot dog.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, and before I knew it, I was falling asleep wrapped in Jakes arms. I vaguely remember Jake carrying me to the car, and driving home. I remember waking up long enough to change and falling back to sleep with Jake in my bed. I have to say, that I didn't hate birthdays as much as I used to. And I was definitely falling for Jake. I wonder if our date, and kissing meant we were officially a "couple". I've never had a boyfriend before so I don't exactly know how dating works, but I will definitely bring up the topic with Jake tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Ok so I about had a heart attack when I turned my computer on. I opened my Collide folder, and it said "Collide 1" "Collide 2" Because that's what I name the word doc's for each chapter. I had this chapter done to JPOV, but the first 2 chapters were the only ones showing. I was so worried that they somehow got deleted. I went to recent items in my start menu and this chapter was here, and after clicking it and seeing my newest chapter appear, my heart slowed a bit. Now looking in the folder, all the chapters are there. Not sure what happened. But anyways, here is the chapter:_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: All is "Fair" in Love and War**

**BPOV**

It's been a couple of weeks since my birthday, and I haven't gotten up the courage to ask Jake about where we stand. There have been a few innocent kisses shared between us, but nothing more, and I'm afraid that if I ask, I won't get the answer I'm hoping for.

Tonight Jake was taking me to the Annual Port Angeles Fall Fair. Seth, Leah, Sam, Embry, and Quil would be going as well, so I figured I would have a fun time. When we arrived, Jake's friends were already waiting at the entrance. We bought our bracelets, went inside, and I saw Mike Newton working at one of the booths. We went over and Jake paid for the game, grinning at me like the fool that he was.

"Hey Mike, so what do the guys have to do here?" I asked.

"It's simple, aim the dart, throw it, if it lands inside one of the stars, it's a winner, if it lands inside the border of the stars, it's a loser. If you hit the dot in the center of the stars with 3 out of the 5 darts you get, you have a choice of one of the big prizes."

"Wow, I would probably somehow make the dart fly backwards and hit an onlooker in the face."

"Haha, you can't be that bad, can you?" Mike asked. Oh could I ever. I just gave him a look and turned to watch the guys compete.

Jake got 2 out of 3 in the dot, and 1 in a star. He grabbed the cutest little baby penguin, that reminded me of the movie Happy Feet.

"Here Bells," Jake said, holding the penguin out for me.

"Aww, really? That's so sweet."

Jake leaned into my ear and whispered, "Did you know that penguins mate for life?" He smiled at me, kissed my cheek, and paid Mike for another round.

My face flushed red. Was this his way of saying he chose me? That we're together? I pondered his question until I heard Jake yell "Yes!" I looked at his darts and saw that he got 4 out of 5 on the dots, and had Mike pull down a HUGE, like, bigger than me even, reddish brown colored wolf.

"It's for you, Bells. Wolves are a big part of our tribe, of many tribes' legends. And they just so happen to mate for life as well." He winked and took off in the direction of his Rabbit to store the massive stuffed animal. When Jake returned, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his chest, the only thing I could seem to reach in my flats.

After a few more games, we walked towards The Gravitron. It was by far one of the best things I've been on. You stand there, and this big thing starts spinning, like a flying saucer, and you're pulled back from the force of it spinning, and these panels on the walls allow you to move up and down like there's no gravity. I set my penguin stuffy next to me, and it floated as well.

After The Gravitron, we went to The Zipper. Jake went on with me, and kept trying his hardest to flip the little cage we were in. This ride definitely beat The Gravitron, in excitement and fear. It was amazing though, and luckily I didn't feel sick, unlike Jessica who I noticed was on it as well. The second she got off, she ran to the nearest garbage bin, and heaved everything from her stomach out. I had to walk away. I get sick very easy, and watching that would probably do it for me.

After we were done eating, Edward Cullen approached us with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett in tow.

"Isabella, would you be so kind as to take a walk with me? There is something I would like to discuss with you. I promise to have you back to your friends no later than 30 minutes from now. A walk, maybe some cotton candy? I'll even pay for the snack, if that's what you'd like." Edward asked, his tone so formal.

"I will come with you," I said, hearing a whimper from Jake. "On the condition that I pay for my snack myself, and it's soft serve ice cream, I'm not a fan of cotton candy. It's sticky, and pure sugar."

"Deal," Edward agreed, leading me away from Jake, and our friends.

Edward looked at my wrist, noticed I had a bracelet to get back in, and walked out of the fair. He led us to a small ice cream shop not too far away, and after getting my twisted Choconilla* cone, dipped in dark chocolate that hardens when cold, he led me to a boardwalk overlooking the water. We sat on a bench, looking out at the waves.

"Isabella, There is something that fascinates me about you. I have not been able to figure it out though. I was curious about, well… Would you be willing to escort me to our Halloween party, we are holding at the end of the month?"

"Escort? As in, a date?"

"It would cause me great pleasure to have you by my side. We may not know each other well, but you mean a great deal to me, Isabella."

"Edward, I am flattered. Truly, but I'm with Jake. I'm sorry."

"The boy from the reservation?"

"Yes, Edward. He's who I want. I'm sure there are plenty of girls willing to go with you. But I can't. I won't. I'm sorry. I think we should head back. Jake is probably concerned, we've been gone for quite some time."

"The way you looked at me… I thought… No. I will be leaving." Edward said and stormed off before I knew what happened.

"Edward!" I yelled to him, and got no response. I jogged after him, hoping to follow him back, but when I went around the corner, he was nowhere in sight. I tried to remember which way to go, and got myself lost down a back alley.

* * *

**JPOV**

I was hanging out with Embry, having a few hotdogs, and noticed that it's been 35 minutes since Bella left. I wasn't normally so OCD about the time, but it was dark, and Bella didn't know the area. You could imagine my concern when I saw Cullen come back to the fair without Bella.

"Hey, what happened, where is Bella?" I yelled at him, running over to him to yell in his face.

"It is none of your concern what Isabella and I discussed. As for where she is? That's her problem. She IS a hazard to herself, and others."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" I screamed, causing people to stare in our direction, and I swear I heard a few kids chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"We took a walk; Bella no longer wanted my company, so I returned alone."

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE? She doesn't know this area! What the hell is wrong with you?" I said, shoving Edward, he barely moved. _Man that guy was like a fucking boulder. _Edward moved closer to me and looked like he was going to punch me in my face before Emmett showed up, and pulled him away.

I didn't care about his sorry ass, I needed to find Bella. I remembered Bella wanted ice cream, so I ran towards the nearest ice cream shop to the fair, with Sam, Embry and Quil right behind me.

As I ran inside, the lady behind the cash looked like I was going to rob her, but she calmed when I slowed to catch my breath.

"Have you seen a short girl, brown hair, black skinny jeans, blue halter, came in with a guy…" I said but the girl interrupted me before I finished.

"Yeah, they came in about half an hour ago. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, do you know where she went?" I asked. "The guy left her out there somewhere, she doesn't know the area.

"Um, they walked that way," She pointed to the western side of town. "He said something about how nice the docks are at night with the lights reflecting off the water." The girl said with a dreamy look on her face, obviously wishing it was she who had gone with Edward instead of Bella.

"Thank you," I yelled while running out the door towards the docks. As I neared the docks I noticed a scream from a nearby street, and ran towards it, my heart pounding in my chest. Forks may be a nice area, but Port Angeles, not so much.

* * *

**BPOV**

As I turned around to go back to where Edward had left me - instead of getting myself more lost - there were 3 men blocking the alley's entrance, obviously drunk.

I started searching for the cell phone Charlie bought me for my birthday, wishing I had thought about it sooner, and remembered that I stuck it in Jake's pocket when we got out of the car, because I didn't have any pockets.

The 3 men stumbled closer to me, making crude comments about my body. One of them came over and tried to touch my hair, but I pushed past him, which I guess wasn't any better, because now I was surrounded. I tried to get away from them and fell flat on my butt, hurting my tailbone in the process. I groaned from the impact. It would definitely be bruised tomorrow. It hurt a lot, but I think it hurt less than it should due to the adrenaline running through me.

I tried to stand and when I did, the pain shot through me, making me scream. I didn't feel like I could walk. This wasn't good. Another trip to the emergency for Bella.

* * *

***Choconilla is Chocolate Vanilla Twist Soft Serve Ice Cream. AMAZING! It's just twist here, but I figured I would give it a funky name for the story.**

**Sorry for cutting this chapter short. I will be continuing it shortly. I had to give you a bit of a cliff-hanger at some point. Also, I figured you all would want some form of an update now, then a full one later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I've been a bit busy lately, work has picked up, and I've just had a lot going on. **

**To everyone who supported me through my miscarriage last year, and everything I went through at the start of this year, I just wanted to let you all know that, through months of trying, and being scared that it just wasn't meant to be, I found out on April 27th that I'm having a baby. 2 days later was my boyfriend's birthday, and we told his parents yesterday (Mother's Day) So far everything is going great, and I couldn't be happier. **

**Also, I'm due Christmas Eve! This will be our first child, and my mother, the prophet, who has gotten all of her predictions right so far, amongst my sister's friends, my sister, my aunts, and her own pregnancies, guessed it would be a boy.**

**OH! As anyone who writes themselves knows, sometimes the characters like to take hold of the story and change it to their own. There is, in a later chapter, something that I tried to take out, but someone just wouldn't let it go. It is something a lot of you will not be happy about, but that character just will not let me get rid of it, I change it, and somehow it still happens. Another thing that kept changing was whether I wanted to keep this All Human, or Supernatural. It kept changing, and I'm still not quite sure of how I feel about my decision, or if it's going to change, but when I do decide, it will obvious in the story. Example: If I decide for human, I will show the Cullens in the sun, or in La Push, if Vampire, I will show them sparkle, or hunt, or something.**

**So now that I've shared the good news, and possibly the bad, I will leave you to your reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hurt**

**Leah POV:**

I was shocked at what just happened. Bella doesn't know Port Angeles at all, and this Dickward just left her out there to find her own way back? I would have punched him myself if it weren't for his older brother dragging him off to the car, with the snobby blonde following behind, like the trained pet she seemed to be.

I didn't realize how worried I was acting until Seth pulled me into his chest and started rubbing my arms soothingly. He acted like a big brother instead of little brother a lot of the time, and this is one of the times where it was appreciated.

I wanted to go enjoy the fair, but I wouldn't be able to have fun knowing that Bella was wondering around probably scared. Edwards little sister, and her boyfriend, the blonde's brother, stayed behind. They seemed concerned for Bella as well, for which I was grateful. At least Dr. Cullen, and his wife, weren't the only sane ones in the house.

His wife, Esme, she seemed really nice. I met her once, while I was in the hospital. She was dropping something off to the doc, and stopped to ask me if I was alright. I had broken my arm, and she seemed to know just what to say to make me feel better about my first ever broken bone.

"She'll be ok." The petite girl said, smiling warmly at me. "Jacob's going to find her and I swear, my brother wouldn't normally do that. He was just upset. I think he has a crush on Bella."

"A crush? You'd think that if he likes her, he wouldn't leave her out there alone, no matter the situation." Seth spoke. He was one of the most honest, caring, and honorable men I've ever met. He would treat a girl wonderful someday. My father taught him well.

"I understand where you're coming from." She spoke again, "Edward doesn't have the privilege of being with the girl he likes, so things may be a bit more difficult. Jealousy is a bad thing, and your Jacob there is pretty close to Bella. I'm sure that doesn't help the situation any."

"He probably got turned down, and that upset him." Her boyfriend said shyly.

"Well still, he should grow up and learn that you don't always get your way." Seth spat at him.

"That would be difficult for him. He always has so far. With everything. He's our father's pride and joy." Alice said, with slight jealousy. I felt bad for her, she seemed to see his faults more than others, and she probably didn't get as much attention as he did. I could see myself becoming good friends with the tiny girl. I smiled at her, and walked closer to her, Seth releasing my shoulders from his grip.

"I'm Leah." I said, holding my hand out to her, shivering. She reached over, and shook my hand, her hands as cold as I was. It was becoming a chilly night, and Bella didn't have a jacket.

"I'm Alice. It's nice to officially meet you. And I do apologize for my brother's behavior."

"There's no need. If he feels sorry, he should say it himself." I replied, feeling comfortable next to the girl, who stood about a head shorter than me.

"You're right. And I should stop apologizing for him. It's time he grows up." She said, and we smiled at each other, and started walking towards a hot dog and fries stand.

* * *

**JPOV**

As I rounded a corner, I noticed an alleyway across the street that was barely lit, and could see 3 guys standing around. I ran over to it and as I got closer I noticed Bella on the ground with tears in her eyes. They smelled of alcohol, and were stumbling around. I shoved one of them out of the alley, and he stumbled on the curb, falling into the abandoned street.

I pushed the second guy into the wall, and the third jumped on me, pinning me to the ground. This is where my martial arts training came in handy. I flipped the guy over using my legs, and held him still between my knees until I could pin him to the ground, the proper way.

As I did, Sam, and Embry walked into the alley, and took the second guy down, and I could see Quil holding onto the first guy outside the alley, teasing him with wet willies while he held him, what an idiot. Did he not understand the severity of the situation? Something bad could have happened to Bella!

Embry took the guy from me as Sam held the other down, and I walked over to Bella. "Bells…"

"Jake… Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done. I couldn't fight back."

"Well maybe you should be taking a defense course." I joked now that the sound of her voice calmed me down. I held my hand out for her, to help her up, as I heard Sam calling 911 to have the men arrested.

"No, I mean… I couldn't fight back. I fell and landed on my tailbone. I can't move." She said, her voice shaking as another round of tears sprang to her eyes.

I'm sure a look of horror passed on my face before I calmed and told her it would be ok, but who was I kidding? It was her tailbone, which could mean anything. I told Sam to ask for an ambulance while on the phone with the 911 operator, and sat on the ground beside Bella, wrapping my arm around her back helping to keep her still until the police and paramedics showed up.

Bella was placed on a stretcher and they placed a brace on her neck just in case, asking her to try not to move. I was allowed to get in with her, as both of us were underage, I explained her father, the Chief, wouldn't want her to be left alone.

The men were arrested, and the guys went back to the fair while I called Charlie. He freaked, and told me he'd meet us at the hospital yelling about wanting to charge them for attempted rape of a minor, public drunkenness, assault, and a few others I couldn't make out through the anger. He also wanted to charge Edward but couldn't think of anything legal to charge him with, considering he just walked away from her, and didn't actually do anything wrong.

He was at the hospital before us, and already on the phone with the cops who picked the men up. After X-Rays, and Dr. Cullen looking Bella over, he said "Bella, you have a Coccydynia, an injury to your tailbone, luckily it isn't fractured, there's just a bruise. But don't take that lightly, because any injury to your vertebra is severe. You will be fine, but don't do anything too strenuous. I'm going to print off a list of things you can do, and buy to make the pain go down, but I'm going to suggest a week out of school. Sitting on the seats at school won't help the bruise any. Also, try to lie on your side or stomach when sleeping, as lying on your back might put too much pressure on the area. Use cooling techniques, not heating, as heat brings blood to the area, and will only cause swelling to get worse."

He took a sheet from a nurse that walked over, handed it to Bella, and explained that everything she should know is on the sheet.

"If the pain increases, or doesn't decrease at the end of the week I want you to see and let me know everything you're feeling. At that point we will determine if staying out of school longer would be best. If you'd prefer, I can have my daughter pick up all of your homework and bring it over to you at the end of each day."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. That would be great." Charlie replied seeing Bella distracted reading the list.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said, smiling at Charlie, "And just call the number at the top of that page if you have any further questions, it's my personal cell phone, so you can reach me any time." The two men shook hands as I helped Bella out of the bed. We walked to Charlie's cruiser and drove back to the house.

Bella immediately went to the couch to lie on her side and watch a movie. I followed her as Charlie said he had to get back to work, as long as she was ok. She told him to go make his living, and watched as he walked out the door. I bent down on the floor, kissing Bella's forehead.

"Are you really ok, honey?"

"Yes. It's sore, but I'll live." She replied, playing with my hair.

"I could have lost you today, don't scare me like that again, ok?"

"I'm sorry. I won't go off with Edward again. He's such a… jerk! UGH!" I could see the steam coming from her ears and tried to calm her down. I put in an old Disney movie and pressed play on the DVD remote.


	17. Update 1

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. You have no idea how much I've wanted to update my stories, but so much happened. My computer broke and my boyfriend's computer broke within hours of each other. Don't ask me how, because I honestly have no idea. Then to top it off, being pregnant was taking it's toll on me, I was working 35 hours a week, and being overweight and heavily pregnant, along with a pinched nerve in my spine, well, I was exhausted. Then having my baby, who I must say is AMAZING! She is so beautiful and smart, and her name is Carina, taken from one of my favourite series, The Chronicles of The Necromancer, by Gail Z. Martin. So my baby is now 4.5 months old, and my boyfriend has returned to work (He works in construction so he's off for the winter) So we had some money to spare, went out and had my laptop fixed. So you should expect regular updates from now on, starting, as long as Carina didin't get sick from her cousin Isabella, Monday.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: **_**Thank you all so very much for sticking with me. I know I haven't been very productive when it comes to this story, but that changes now.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Kitty Invictus! I miss you so much! She has been over in Europe since September. *Sad Face* She will be back soon, and will get to meet Carina, my 4.5 month old daughter (for anyone who didn't read the update message)! *Smiles***_

_**Now, I have to also apologize for the short chapter. It's been so long since I've posted, that I need to reread everything to see where I'm at, and what I've already included. I will make this short so I don't accidentally put something I already wrote, or contradict one of my other chapters.**_

_**As for it being a day later than I stated, my daughter got sick yesterday, and had a bad fever. Luckily, she has her mama's immune system! Thank you breastfeeding! She is feeling much better and her fever has gone down. I will update this now, but I have decided Fridays would be a better day for me to update, because it gives me the whole week of my boyfriend being at work to work on the chapter. Which leaves me the weekend to spend with my family. So update now, and again on Friday! :)**_

_**So recently I have decided that my story needed a bit more to it. So I started adding on to the already written chapters and editing when I thought was needed. Sorry for any inconvenience, I just wasn't happy with the story, as I started writing it, 2 years ago. I will let you all know beforehand that the previous chapters were changed. I will hopefully have them all done bfore reaching chapter 20. Then from there, I will look over each chapter 3 times, until I am completely satisfied. They will be much longer and more detailed, and compeltely worth the reread.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Alice**

**BPOV**

It's been 2 weeks since the accident and Dr. Cullen finally said I was good to go back to school. During my time off, I spent a lot of time with Alice, as she came over every day with my homework and notes from my classes.

When I walked into my Biology class, Edward approached me. I turned away and took my seat, and Edward sat next to me and I considered moving to another seat, but he started talking.

"Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am. I heard what happened, and I couldn't be happier that you are safe. I have no idea what got into me that night." Edward spoke softly, "I swear I have never been like this before, there's just something about you that makes me act a little crazy. You have my deepest apologies, and I hope you'll learn to forgive me for leaving you alone."

Without waiting for a response, Edward turned away and opened his binder for the class. That was the end of our conversation.

When I was about to leave the school, Edward's sister, Alice skipped over to me.

"Hi, Bella! Listen, I know you and my brother are having some kind of issue with eachother, but I don't want it to affect how you see me or the rest of the family. I haven't mentioned it to you yet because I wasn't sure if you would be healed enough for it, but we're good, right?."

"Alice, you did nothing wrong. I wouldn't think any less of you because something someone else did. And Edward apologized. He seemed to be very honest, so you have nothing to worry about." I replied, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Oh, that's great, So I was planning a Haunted House slash Hallowe'en party, and I really want you to come. Pleeeeaaassseee?"Alice begged, with a childish look on her face.

"Oh, of course Alice. Who will be there?" I asked, not really wanting to go, but knowing there was no way I could say no to her.

"Everyone, of course. You can invite Jacob too and his friends. The more the merrier."

"Alright alice, we'll be there. But what will I wear? I haven't dressed up for Hallowe'en since I was like, 10." I admitted. I never was one for getting all dressed up in things, even if it meant not being myself for one night.

"Oh! I have the perfect idea! Lets go shopping together. My treat! Please, oh pretty please, Bella? I haven't been here long, and I don't have many friends. I would love to go shopping with someone." Alice was so good at begging, and I don't know why, but I just couldn't help but give Alice everything she wanted. We made plans to go to Port Angeles after school. Rosalie came with us, because she didn't have a costume either.

* * *

When we got to Port Angeles, Alice dragged us into so many stores, I couldn't count. When we finally got to the one she wanted, we started trying costumes on.

After trying on a gagillian and one outfits, ranging from the scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz, to Lara Croft, HA! We finally made a decision, well Alice did. She always seemed to get her way.

We decided to go out as Disney Princesses. I was Belle, of course. Not much of a costume really. Brunette, bookworm, Belle/Bella.

Alice was Rapunzel, the Tangled version, after the haircut. She fit the character so well, so sweet and innocent, and the hair was perfect.

Rosalie bought an Aurora costume, from Sleeping Beauty. I couldn't imagine any one else looking so amazing in the costume. These women were meant to be models, I swear.

* * *

After we were finished getting our costumes, Alice invited me over to do some homework. Rosalie was really smart, for being so beautiful, blonde, and so into her looks. I guess sterotypes are lost here in Forks.

"So, when do you plan on having this party?" I asked, realizing Alice never actually told me.

"The Saturday before Hallowe'en, gives us almost 2 weeks to buy everything we need, set up, and have everyone invited." She replied, while writing her answer to the question on the page. She was so good at mutitasking. I couldn't walk and chew bubblegum without tripping over thin air.

"And you're sure your parents are okay with this? I mean, eveyone being invited?"

"Oh yeah. They were the ones who suggested it. Since we're almost as new here as you are, it would give us a good way of getting to know everyone and potentially making new friends."

"Your parents are so cool."

* * *

Later that night, after Rosalie drove me home, I went to my bedroom, Jacob asked if he could join me, I told him no. That night I didn't get any sleep, I just cried. I thought about the other similaity between myself and Belle… I only had a father now, one I loved, but didn't exactly understand.

* * *

**JPOV**

When Bella got home she went straight for her bedroom, practically shoving me off. I don't know what happened, but she didn't want me near her. I went to my room in the basement, and just sat there all night. I realized I found it difficult sleeping without my Bells beside me.


	19. Update 2

**STORY HAS BEEN UPDATED TO THIS POINT!**

**So, I updated all of the chapters. It isn't necessary to re-read, but Chapter 1 is much, much larger than the original. I also fixed my mess up about Bella and school. She is 15, in her first year of high school. Jacob is turning 17 in January. My story isn't exactly lengthy, so please re-read, but like I said, if you don't, you won't be lost or anything. I just elaborated and corrected things since I DID start writing this years ago, so I wanted everything to be fresh in my mind, and also, up to my standards now that I feel I'm better at writing. (Still not a good writer) lol**


	20. Chapter 18

**AN:I may possibly do 2 posts a week depending on my free time. Monday's and Friday's. This is the Monday chapter. Please don't hurt me. Criticism is appreciated, whether as PM or Review. PLEASE. Especially for this chapter. I'm very nervous about it.  
**

**Ok, so I just have to say this, I'm not a big fan of Edward, if you are, and you get upset easily by him being the "Bad guy" Do not continue to read, you WILL get mad at me. Like I stated before, the characters take on the story themselves. I have tried making Edward a good guy for this story, but that just is not what he wants to do. SORRY!**

*******Also, if you are sensitive to certain things concerning forcefulness, please do not read. If you PM me, I can send you what the chapter is about, and you can decide, if you do not want to read it, I can alter the chapter, taking out that part and send it to you, so you do not miss out on what's happened. Just let me know. It isn't REALLY bad, but that doesn't mean it may not affect you if you are sensitive to those things.*******

**Photo's of costumes for the party can be found at my myspace page /Lyssa_003**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Party**

**BPOV **

As Jacob and I drove up the driveway to the Cullen "Mansion", the entire property was transformed. I couldn't believe my eyes at what an amazing job they had done to the outside. It was like a horror movie. As we parked the car in their large driveway, off to the side so others could drive up, we were followed by Sam, Leah, Seth, and Jared. Embry and Quil were riding on the back of Big Red, as I decided to name her.

When we picked up Quil and Embry, I didn't get a chance to see their outfits, but when I got out of the truck, it's all I could see. In bright colored dress suits, the boys were fashioned to look like Dumb and Dumber. I couldn't help but laugh at their costumes.

When Jacob got out of the truck, he was wearing a trench coat, and at first I thought he was going as a detective, but when he removed the coat, my jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

This Greek God in front of me was dressed as… Tarzan, or maybe the better looking George of The Jungle, Brendan Fraser version. Yeah that's it. MY GOD! He was only wearing a loin cloth. Was it bad that my eyes wandered far too south for public, especially since my mouth was still open? As far as I knew, no one knew about us yet. I mean, we hadn't even made things official yet, so seeing me oogling him was probably a shock. I know Quil and Embry, at least, thought we were like brother and sister.

"Bella, you ok?" Embry asked.

"Uhhugnnn hmmm?" Apparently words weren't in my vocabulary at that moment.

Embry started laughing, "Hey, Bella, I think you have drool on your chin."

"What?" I asked, horrified, and wiping at my chin as my face turned bright red.

Embry leaned into me and whispered, "I was joking." And started laughing as he and Dumber walked away.

As the rest of our group parked their car and got out, I took in all their costumes. Leah, the beautiful goddess she was, was dressed as Pocahontas and with her Native body and beautiful long hair, she looked amazing. Sam was dressed as Zorro, and he played it well, his hair in a ponytail, and whip at his side. Jared was dressed as Hercules, and had a real sword, or at least a very well made fake one. And Seth, he was dressed as Freddy Krueger. Which scarred the crap out of me. All of the costumes were well made, and looked amazing on them.

As we all started walking towards the house, the lawn was covered in body parts and blood. It made me feel sick. We finally got to the door and a snake landed on my chest. I screamed louder than I ever had before as it slithered down the front of my dress and everyone stared at me in horror as they could see the snake moving beneath the fabric.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" I screamed as I shook my body causing it to slither out the bottom of the dress, and my boobs almost fell out as well. I fixed my dress as I noticed Edward watching me, dressed as Romeo, the Leo DiCaprio version. He went over to the snake and picked it up, letting it wrap around his hand and walked off. ICK!

Jacob held onto me calming me down as Dumb and Dumber started laughing, right before a big high five. We walked further into the house and things just seemed to keep popping out of no where.

The path we were on lead us outside, where the party was at. There were eyeballs and blood and worms on the table to snack on, and even a massive head that looked a lot like Elvis as a zombie.

I finally found Alice and Rosalie and gave her a hug, everyone complimenting us on our matching outfits.

"Wow, Alice, you really outdid yourself." I complimented. The place scared the crap out of me, which I didn't like, but that's what it was supposed to do. "The place is terrifying, why didn't you tell me Edward had a snake? I nearly peed myself!"

"Um, he has a snake?" she asked as she looked at Rosalie out of confusion.

"I didn't know, don't look at me." She replied as Emmett came up from behind her and lifted her into the air, almost giving everyone a view up her dress. "Put me down you big oaf!"

Emmett was dressed as Wolverine and Jasper walked up behind him dressed as Edward Scissorhands.

"Edward doesn't have a snake." Emmett said, "Edward is very religious. He thinks of the things as evil because the snake is the one who convinced Eve to take a bite of the apple or something like that. I dunno. I'm an atheist."

"That's really, um, weird than. Anyways, awesome party, scary, scary, scary! You guys did an amazing job!" I said.

We hung out for a while, before I noticed my group of friends from school. Mike and Erik were dressed as Zombies, Tyler was dressed as a Michael Jackson, Ben was a pimp, Angela was a hippie, Jessica was Katy Perry, and Lauren was dressed as Lady Gaga.

I glimpsed Carlisle and Esme amongst the crowd of people and they were dressed as people from the movie Avatar.

So far this was the best Hallowe'en ever, except for one fact. It was the first one I didn't spend with my parents.

I excused myself and walked back inside away from all the people, and headed towards the bathroom. When I was finished in the bathroom, I walked out, and heard music coming from down the hall. I started walking towards it, thinking it sounded so beautiful.

The door was slightly open, and I had quietly opened it more to see in. It was Edward's room and he was playing on a piano a lovely tune.

"Wow, Edward. That's beautiful." I said. He smiled at me and gestured for me to come closer. I slid the door mostly closed as it was before I intruded, and made my way over to the piano bench.

"Thank you, Isabella. Please, feel free to sit." Edward said and slid over, continuing his playing.

I sat on the bench next to him, watching his hands glide perfectly over the keys. "Where did you learn this?"

"I wrote it myself."

"You wrote this? That's amazing. What's it called?" I asked, amazed at his talent.

"I haven't named it yet. It's a lullaby though." Edward said, taking me by surprise when he turned towards me and pressed his lips to mine in a hard, uncomfortable kiss. I jumped at his touch, and fell backwards off the bench.

"Edward!" I said quietly, out of breath from my fall, and a little sore from where I hurt myself a month ago.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward!" She breathed. Oh hearing my name fall from her lips so breathily was magnificent. I knew she felt something for me, but that BOY was keeping her blind to her true emotions.

I turned around on my bench before she could get up, and kneeled on the floor, one leg between hers, the other on her left. I took her small wrists in one of my hands and lifted them above her head, holding her around her waist with the other hand. I pressed my lips to hers, all of this taking a matter of seconds.

I kissed her deeply, passionately, and heard her moan beneath me. I grinded slightly, rubbing my erection against her leg in such a way that I could barely think. A lot of girls here liked me, but I only had eyes for my Isabella, and I knew she felt the same, even if she wouldn't admit it. Her body spoke to me, told me things her voice refused to.

Another moan from her succulent lips and I decided to go further, slipping my tongue into her mouth when it opened. I took my free hand and slid it under her dress, trailing along her legs, while still kissing her, tasting her mouth with my tongue. I reached her center, and lightly rubbed, sending shivers down her body in delight.

I slipped my fingers into her panties, and rubbed a little harder now, causing another moan to escape her lips, her body arching in pleasure, urging me further. I slid a finger into her warm wet folds, and then another. She cried out in ecstasy, and I continued rubbing her with my thumb.

I started moving faster, harder, and when I felt a gush of warm liquid hit my fingers, and a scream of pleasure release from her mouth, I knew she hit her peak. I took this opportunity to slip her panties off, still kissing her, sucking on her bottom lip.

I undid my zipper and fisted myself, preparing to have her wholly. I don't think I ever felt myself this hard before, there was just something this girl, no, woman did to me. I placed my other leg in between hers, and slowly guided myself into her, hearing another loud moan from her lips.

This was my first time with a woman, and although I'd like to say I lasted a long time, I just wasn't that experienced. I came, hard, exploding inside her, making her scream again, when the door to my room slammed against the wall, leaving a hole where the handle hit, that's when I could smell the blood from my beautiful virgin.

* * *

**BPOV**

After I fell, Edward climbed on top of me, pinning me to the floor and covering my mouth with his own, muffling my protests. I tried to shake him off, but with my hands in his above my head, it was pointless. Nonetheless, I tried.

Edward started humping my leg like a dog in heat, and I just wished I had listened to Jake about getting that self defense training, but I had only been healed from my back injury for 2 weeks. It wouldn't have been a good idea to start the training yet anyways.

His hand tightened around my wrists as he rubbed himself against me, making me groan out a muffled cry in pain. Oh god, please no! His hand started making its way up the inside of my thigh, please don't. I wish I could fight back, but I couldn't move, and no sound was coming out of my mouth, and even if I could scream, everyone was outside, and the music was so loud, there's no way they'd be able to hear me.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and rubbed his fingers against my most private area, sending chills of fear down my spine. He moved my panties out of his way and continued, then forced his fingers into me. That's when I tried to distance myself from the situation, just hoping and praying it would stop, or for him to just hurry up and get it over with.

At that moment he became too forceful, too rough, and I could feel myself tear against his vicious fingers, and I could smell blood. A scream tore through my throat and he just removed my panties in reply to it.

Edward forced himself into me, causing more pain than I thought possible, causing me to scream again, and wish I was dead. It didn't take him long to finish, but when he did, He thrust so hard all I could do was scream at the top of my lungs. The door to Edward's room burst open, making a loud bang. I looked at Edward, making me cry. His usually golden eyes were now black. I looked at the door to see who my saviour was.

* * *

**Please, please don't shoot me. This chapter was very difficult to write, well, not physically. Surprisingly I found it very easy to write, but I mean, it was not something I wanted. It is that thing I said that I kept taking out but would somehow find it's way back in. It also wasn't supposed to happen for another 6 chapters. Edward, I guess, just couldn't keep it in his pants any longer. I'm so sorry if I've offended anyone. It was not my intention. Please review, good or bad and tell me how I did. I need some encouragement. I have no idea if anyone is even liking this story because no one reviews *Sad face*. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 19

**As promised: Chapter 19, on time! YAY! I will try my hardest to keep this up and have another chapter for Monday.**

*****This chapter is dedicated to cmwillis, Jeniesethebeast and mystery-unregistered-person, who were the only 2 reviews I got. Thank you for your input.*****

* * *

**Chapter 19: What The Hell?**

**Mystery POV**

I excused myself from our group of friends, asking Alice where the bathroom would be. I followed her instructions. Their home was beautiful. As I passed through the decorations and looked into the house, I couldn't help but wander for a few minutes, through the kitchen and living room.

I don't know how they did it, but the decorations were amazing. I found my way back to the stairs and followed them up. When I arrived at the top, I followed Alice's instructions to the bathroom.

I was expecting the door to be closed, since Bella had come up here for the bathroom not too long ago, but she must have found her way back to the party as I was admiring the house.

When I flushed the toilet, I could faintly hear a scream below the noise of the water going down, and figured someone else must have joined the party, walking through the tunnel of nightmares, as I liked to call it.

I finished washing my hands and exited the bathroom. When I walked into the hallway, I heard the scream again, and it wasn't one out of terror from the decorations below, neither was it coming from downstairs. It was a scream of pain, and it sounded like Bella.

I ran towards the door that I heard it coming from shaking in anger. I pushed the door open, and it slammed against the wall. I saw red!

Bella was underneath Edward, his body between her legs, one his hands holding her small ones above her head, as the other gripped into her exposed waist. Her face was streaked with tears and I could see bruises already forming on one of her legs.

What happened next was pretty much a blur, but I know this much: I would kill Edward Fucking Cullen if given the chance. Like a bull, I saw red, and it covered his face! This bastard was mine!

Edward jumped off of Bella, only causing another shriek of pain to come from her mouth, and took off the opposite direction I was standing. I didn't know the house, but maybe he had a second exit from his room.

I took off after him, my body becoming scorching hot. Next thing I knew, my body arched, and I was on all fours, leaping at Edward out of instinct rather than fury. In that moment I knew the legends were true. I was born to be a werewolf, and this fucker was a vampire.

* * *

**Alice POV**

It had been some time since Bella left for the bathroom, and she still hadn't returned. I tried looking for her future, but it was blank, which scarred me to no extent. I heard a low scream, sounding like it came from upstairs, and excused myself from my guests, knowing my family was the only others who could hear it.

Once inside out of view, I sped up the staircase, and headed towards the only open door besides the bathroom. Edward's room. When I got to the door, I was shocked at what I saw.

Bella lay in a heap on the floor, curled up into herself like a dog that had been kicked. I just glimpsed Edward being chased by… a large wolf? Oh no, the treaty with the wolf pack that Carlisle told me about.

There wasn't a wolf pack in this area for such a long time, that we figured it would be safe us returning. I assume our presence here has changed that. I prayed for Edward's safety, but when I smelt the blood, I wouldn't put it past the wolf to tear him apart.

I ran to Bella, too fast though, and she noticed. I could tell by the look she gave me.

"Bella? Do you… What happened?" I asked, already knowing what most likely happened, though never actually seeing it for some reason.

"Wh-what are you?" Bella asked, tears in her eyes, and rolling down her cheek.

"Bella, I, we, are GOOD… vampires. I know, but you can't say anything to anyone. We don't hurt people."

When I said that she looked at me like I was nuts. I guess one of already had hurt someone, her. I heard a crash through a window and then a bunch of cheers outside. I hope they kept the fight away from the guests, though the guests probably just thought it was a great party stunt.

"I need to get you out of this room, ok? Do you trust me?" I asked, and she nodded her head. I picked her up bridal style, as gently as I could and carried her to my bedroom, closing Edward's door on the way.

When we got to my room, I closed the door, and set Bella on the bed. I asked if she trusted me again, and got another nod, and started to help her out of her costume. I took her to the bathroom, and she protested. I guess having a police officer in her life, especially Chief of Police had taught her a few things.

"Bella, Edward isn't human. You can't test his DNA like you can anyone else. I know you want to put him away for the rest of his life, but in reality, he's going to live forever if he survives the night. I know that's difficult to hear, but whatever caused this, I will get to the bottom of it. I will make sure he can't hurt you again. He isn't normally like this, but I know why he's treated you this way, at least somewhat."

"Why?" Bella asked as a sob tore from her throat. She looked so helpless and I couldn't blame her. What a horrible thing to happen to her, and then I thought of Rosalie. I picked up my cell and called her, asking for her to join me. She was there only moments later.

"Bella, there's this thing we all have, it's called a 'singer'. It's a human whose blood is the perfect match for our tongues, for lack of better definition. It is the one smell that will drive us crazy. It's like think of your favourite food, and how amazing it is, then think if you never had it again, then when you're like 90, you smell it, and how much would you crave that?"

"Okay."

"It's like that. It isn't exactly something we choose, but Bella, you're his singer. Your blood calls to him. We don't drink human blood, so I think somewhere Edward got confused, and mistook that craving for something sexual."

"Why is Rosalie here?" she asked.

"To help me clean you up, and to talk to you." I replied, as I helped Bella into the filled tub.

"Bella, when I was human, my fiancée, he got drunk one night. He and his friends attacked me, they… they raped me, and when they were done with me, I was barely alive. That's when Carlisle found me, and saved me from death. I know this is difficult, but what makes it easier for you is, you didn't love the man who did it, and you won't live for eternity with a perfect memory of it. Your pain will fade, and we will try to help with that." Rosalie stated.

"Since there is no way to prove what he did, and no jail cell that can hold him for long, I'd like you to keep this from Charlie. I know that's a horrible thing to ask, but, he'll want to lock Edward up, and then our secret will be exposed, putting everyone in Forks in danger."

"How would everyone be in Danger?" Bella asked, shock on her face as if she thought I meant we would hurt everyone, or worse.

"Bella, there's this Coven of vampires. They're like, the police of the vampire world. They govern what we do, and if they feel we've done something 'illegal' we will be put to justice, which means, beheading and burnt. One of the laws is that no human should know of our existence without being turned or killed. Now, I have no intention of doing that to you, but you need to keep this quiet. If the town finds out, the Volturi, they WILL come and kill everyone. Except maybe you." I expained.

"Why me? Because I told everyone?"

"No. Bella, I'm going to let you know something else. Some vampires, very few, are born as a human, with special gifts. When they are turned, these gifts get stronger. I was able to predict things very accurately as a human. I was locked up in a mental institution. When I was turned, these 'visions' because natural to me, to the point where I can look for them. It isn't always easy, but if I'm close, emotionally to a person, it is easier."

"O…k…" Bella said, following but not understanding where I was going.

"Jasper was always in tune with others emotions. He's an empath. This means that he can feel emotions and he can alter emotions. If put in a room of angry people, he can calm them, and let them talk through their issues rationally." I said, thinking of the wonderful man I loved.

Rosalie cut in, "Bella, Edward is a mind reader. He can read the minds of everyone he encounters. It has become easier for him to pick out who is thinking, but it isn't something he can turn off. You are what Carlisle called a 'Shield'. You block that invasion into your mind that Edward has over everyone else. The fact that he can't hear you, and you're only human, means that if you were turned into a vampire, you could be very powerful. But your ability only works on your brain. As a vampire, you could potentially make it work physically."

"What do you mean, it only works on my brain?" Bella asked, very calm about everything we had told her so far.

"I can still see visions of you, and Jasper can read your emotions. You protect your thoughts, but feelings like fear, races your heart, speeds adrenalin through your veins. It's a physical response, so Jasper is able to feel it, and change it. What you do, I can see, because it is physical." I answered.

"So, how would they know once they met me?"

"Well, Aro, the leader, he has a similar ability to Edward. Edward can hear what a person is think at that moment, he could be across a large room, and still hear. Aro, he has to touch you to hear, but when he does, he gains every thought you've ever had. They also have someone who can spot out powers. They would definitely show up, so they can make sure once the town is gone, that anyone in it who showed any form of power, was saved."

"Oh… I won't tell anyone. Not even Jake. Oh, God… Jake… How can I hide this from him? He um… Sleeps in the same bed as me… He helps keep nightmares away."

"Oh, uh. Say you are cold and wear long clothes? Or kick him out and deal with the nightmares. I'm sorry Bella. I'm not sure what else to tell you."

"Ok, let's not talk about this anymore. My mind and body are drained."

We cleaned Bella up in the bathtub, dried her off, and replaced her costume which had luckily come out of the batter unscathed. Luckily because none of us matched Bella's size. I used some makeup that I had to cover over any bruising that might be noticeable and gave her a light sweater which we would say she just got cold.

After making sure that Bella understood was up to going back to the party to pretend everything was alright temporarily, we walked down the stairs and went to our group of friends.

Mike walked over to us and completely ignored us to stare at Bella. I could feel she felt uncomfortable under his gaze, even more now that she's been hurt the way she had.

"Bella! Oh man, you missed it! It was the best special effects ever! There was this huge wolf, it jumped from upstairs smashing through a window and chased someone out into the woods super fast. It was crazy!"

"Wow, that sounds awesome. Sorry I missed it." She faked a smile and when she finally got Mike to leave, she turned to us. "A giant wolf chased someone. Like… Chased Edward? Like, Werewolf?"

"Shape shifter. They can change at any moment, unlike real werewolves that need the full moon. There used to be a wolf pack here, long ago. But they haven't been around for ages. Our showing up must have caused this."

"It was chasing Edward though… I mean… Wasn't…?"

"Yes Bella. They are humans who don't know of their heritage except old legends that they think of as fairytale." I could tell today was taking its toll, and Bella's legs were wobbly from what happened earlier.

"Sam…"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Ok, so YES! This is a supernatural FIC. Another thing that kept changing, I originally wanted all human. Another thing, Jake was supposed to shift first. Originally, Edward was supposed to come off too strong towards Bella, and Carlisle sends him to Alaska. He comes back without anyone's knowledge and drags Bella out to the woods after school one day where he rapes her, and Jake who was picking her up, find them and phases. My story keeps changing on me. *Sad face***


	22. Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry about the late chapter. My living room was full of ants and I spent the entire day cleaning and making sure there was no food or anything on the floor anywhere. (Which is difficult with 2 ferrets who like to hide food, 2 cats, and a baby) So, how do you all feel knowing it was Sam?  
**

*******This chapter is dedicated to Jeniesethebeast, Shell, twilightlover212, and rachelness for reviewing!*******

* * *

**Chapter 20: **

**Sam POV**

I was chasing that monster on 4 legs, hurrying after him, hoping to tear him to pieces when I remembered the stories about the treaty.

_What would this mean for our people if I kill him? But than again, how would Bella feel if I don't? Maybe this is something that should be more thought out. Maybe I should talk to the Elders._

_How could I talk to anyone? I'm a massive dog! What would I do, go over, bark and wag my tail? This is bullshit!_

I realized I had slowed, my body making the decision for me that I needed to think this through. There were 7 of them, and only 1 of me.

I turned around and headed back towards the party.

_Wait, what the fuck am I doing?_

I got angry at myself. There seemed to be a lot of anger lately. I hid in the woods near the Cullen Mansion, hoping and wishing to be myself again. I just needed to calm down though. I was so angry and with that anger I became warmer, and felt more animal instincts take over.

_That must be the trick! The anger makes me more like an animal! I have to calm down! But standing here, seeing the vampires, SMELLING them! UGH! How could I possibly calm down?_

That's when I remembered my group of friends and my beautiful Leah.

_I have to warn them! I have to get them to leave. No, I can't tell them the truth, the tribe is based on secrets and it will only cause an issue if I tell them here. I need to calm down, so I can take Leah away from them. I HAVE TO!_

I tried taking deep breaths and keeping my eyes shut. Luckily I was far enough away from them that I could barely smell their stench. I pushed thoughts of them out of my mind and thought only of Leah, her beautiful long flowing hair, her curves that could drive a Christian wild, and her breasts. MY GOD her breasts!

I opened my eyes and realized I was human again… and naked.

_SHIT! I can't believe I'd ruined my clothes when the change happened! What was I supposed to do now? Oh no. One of those THINGS is walking towards me. What should I do? I need to stay calm, and not start anything. There's a treaty, remember the treaty and don't do anything until you talk to the Council of Elders!_

"Sam, I'm so sorry." Alice said acting as if we were friends.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't want this. I didn't know that we brought on the change. I really wanted to be friends. I know you don't believe me, but, it's lonely not having friends. And I know what Edward did was wrong, and we'll deal with that, but please, don't push me away. Leah has become such a good friend to me, and I know this is hard. I just… I want to be normal, and I never can be. Having friends is the only thing I have left."

She made sense, and she didn't smell nearly as bad as that asshole Edward. "I need to speak to the Council of Elders and make a decision as a tribe."

"Here," Alice handed me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that looked like it was originally Emmett's. I had completely forgotten about my nudity, and for that at least, I was grateful.

"Thank you. We should be going. I'm taking Leah and my friends until a decision has been made." She just nodded, looking like she was about to cry.

I walked back into the woods and dressed. When I went back to my group of friends, I could see their questioning looks at my clothing. "Spilled some… blood on it." Gesturing to the punch bowl made to look like blood. Which made me realize that the Cullen's were probably drinking real blood in their glasses. "I kind of want to take off. You guys ready to go?" Jared and Seth agreed.

I walked over to where Leah was talking to Alice, and put my hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Babe, we're leaving." I stated before she turned around to look at me.

* * *

**JPOV**

When Bella returned from the bathroom with Alice and Rosalie in tow - How girls go to the bathroom in groups I'll never understand – She looked different, almost… Scared? Maybe walking back through their house has frightened her again.

"Bells, you ok? Did the house freak you out? Come here." I went over and was about to pull her into a hug when she backed away."

"Um yeah, the house. It really freaked me out. I just, um, I want to go home."

"Yeah, ok. No problem. I'll just get the guys." I walked over to Dumb and Dumber while glancing back at Bella often. She looked cold. She had a sweater on I didn't remember her wearing. Maybe one of the girls let her borrow it. "Hey idiots! We're taking off. You want to find your own way or come with?"

"We'll go with you guys," Embry said, "Sam's heading out with everyone else anyways."

We walked back to Bella and went around the house to the driveway. I figured Bella didn't want to go back in the house, as scared as she was already.

We drove back in silence, and the two idiots passed out on my bed in the basement together. It was a big bed, so I didn't blame them. It isn't like we didn't grow up together. I turned around to follow Bella upstairs.

"Um, Jake. I'd like to sleep alone tonight. I just, I need to get over these nightmares. I know it's only been a couple of months since the accident, but you'll be leaving soon. I won't have anyone here to help me at night, so, I need to try to get over them before you're back in La Push."

"Oh, yeah. That's understandable. Goodnight Honey." I said as she walked away, not even giving me a kiss goodnight. I mean, I know we still weren't official or anything, since I kept chickening out, but we had a routine. We always kissed before bed. She didn't respond to my goodnight wishes either. What was up with her tonight?

* * *

**EPOV**

As I listened to Sam's thoughts I realized that he actually thought I was hurting Bella. No wonder he was angry. But he was a childish, irresponsible, dangerous wolf now. There was no way I was going to try to explain things to him. He just wouldn't understand the love I have for Isabella.

I realized after a few minutes that he started to slow down, and then he just stopped. I took this opportunity to keep running until I found myself along the river, and swam downstream, towards to cottage to hide my scent from him.

When I got there, I realized that I had Bella's virginal blood on me. The stupid mutt interrupted us and I barely had time to zip up before he lunged at me. I hopped in the shower, sadly washing off the heavenly scent is my sweet Isabella, and her aromatic blood.

I was very pleased with my control, as I did not rip her throat out when I smelled her blood flowing and felt it on me. I knew it was stupid, but as I ran with the wolf on my heels, I had tasted some that had somehow gotten on my hand. Maybe from pulling my zipper up, as I hadn't touched Isabella after our love making.

I knew it was stupid, but I loved her. There was no way just a taste would put her in danger. She was my mate.

When I got out of the shower I redressed in some fresh clothes in one of the bedrooms and took off in the opposite direction as the house, hoping to find a mountain lion to tear into. It wasn't often that I could FEEL my eyes go black with thirst, but tonight, that happened.

As I ripped into the first animal I found, a large moose, I couldn't help but think of Isabella and her warm body surrounding me. I drank greedily and couldn't wait until our next meeting.

I had to make her mine, to join our family and live with us forever. Carlisle would love another daughter. I know how much everyone especially Alice just adored Isabella, and I couldn't wait for our family to finally be complete.

* * *

**Review? Pretty please.**


	23. Chapter 21

**AN: Another late chapter, but I think the important thing is that I am actually updating. We've spent the past 2 weeks trying to switch insurance companies and get a new car, so I've been busy, and EXCITED! We just bought a 2013 Mazda 3 Sport! Considering our old car was bought for $600 and was a hunk of junk, this is AMAZING!**

**HAPPY FATHERS DAY (late sorry, meant to post this sooner) to the best daddy in the world, who treats his baby amazingly, and the best father I could ask for. The 2 greatest men in my lives are the most amazing fathers in the world (My father, and my baby's daddy). To any readers who are male, if there are any, if you are a daddy, or a soon to be daddy, happy fathers day! To any mommy's out there that play mommy and daddy, or to any same sex couples with children where the mommy may actually be a daddy, or vice versa if you know what I mean, HAPPY FATHERS DAY!**

*******This chapter is dedicated to Shell, and Mystery-Guest-Who-Has-No-Name, for reviewing on Chapter 20*******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*There is a SPECIAL DEDICATION TO SHELL for being the 100****th**** reviewer for Collide! I wish I could thank you through a PM but you don't have an account. Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed and Shell for putting me at 100 reviews!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* * *

**Chapter 21: Shock**

**BPOV**

Even after my parents deaths I never pushed Jacob away, but now, I had to. I had top protect everyone from The Volturi. I trusted that Alice spoke the truth. Unlike Ed… HIM, she never gave me a reason to believe she would lie to me or hurt me. She seemed just as hurt by HIS actions as I was.

I got ready for bed, over dressing in case Jacob thought he should join me halfway through the night. I sat on my bed for a long time, just crying, until I finally decided to lie down and try to get some sleep. I couldn't.

I don't think I had ever been so broken before. Not from losing my parents, not from when my favorite teacher died of cancer, not when my dog died last year. Never.

I stared up at my ceiling, trying my hardest to think of good things. Where did my life go wrong? Why were these things happening to me? Did I anger someone? God, Fate, Karma? Did I do something to deserve all of these bad things or did it happen to be an odd string of coincidences.

As I stared up at my ceiling, the purple changed to blue then darkened to black, with tiny bright spots. I was looking up at the sky, in a winter ruined meadow. As I looked around, I could see the outline of a forest in the dark, just on the outside of the meadow.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I screamed bloody murder. HIS eyes were staring back at me. Blood red instead of the honey turned black that they used to be. I turned and scurried away on hands and knees but then he was in front of me, blocking my path.

I tried to stand but when I did, he pushed me down to the ground, climbing on top of me, holding me still.

"Isabella, I've missed you. One moment away from you is too long. Haven't you missed me, my love?" He asked. What was wrong with him? I had to get out of here.

"Edward, why would I miss you after what you did?" I asked, fear and nausea obvious on my face.

"Isabella, I'm sorry that I was not gentleman enough to wait for us to be wed, but you must see how much I needed you."

"Stop calling me Isabella! It's Bella! Just Bella! And as for your delusions, why would I want to marry you?" I practically growled.

"Because we are in love, and you are my soul mate. I understand that the boy has you confused. Human emotions are so quick to change, but love like ours, I've waited almost 100 years for."

"I do NOT love you Edward! I would never love you, COULD never love you after what you did to me! You think I enjoyed it? You think I wanted it? You raped me! Those weren't screams of pleasure, they were pain! YOU RAPED ME YOU ASSHOLE!" I could feel the rage building inside me as I screamed at Edward for what he did.

Realization showed through his features as I said what he did, "Love, that was not rape, I know that you wanted it, and I'm sorry I took your virtue before we were both ready, but I knew that If I waited any longer, you would have deluded yourself into thinking you had feelings for that boy. You are but a human, and as a human, your feelings will change so quickly, but I know your true feelings."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I screamed louder than I thought possible, shaking with the rage that was building inside me. Next thing I knew, I was on all fours, and I had fur, and a snout, and oh my God! I was a werewolf! Just like Sam. I could smell a sickeningly sweet scent and instinctively knew it was coming from Edward.

I lunged at my enemy, the creature that had defiled me, causing me to be used and impure. I tore at his throat, but he grabbed me around my ribs and started to crush me. He slammed me into the ground, pinning me and undoing his pants. I screamed.

I screamed awake, holding my hand over my mouth hoping no one had heard. Holy cow! What was that? I waited a few minutes to see if anyone came, and when no one did, I knew I had kept quiet.

What was that dream?

I wasn't able to get back to sleep that night.

When I noticed the sun coming up, I decided to go take a shower. I remembered to bring clothes with me this time, luckily.

I turned the water on and let it run until it reached the temperature I liked before undressing. I tried not to look at myself, but when I started to scrub, all I could see was bruises all over my wrists, my leg, and stomach. I was sure from the way I felt that the second I looked in the mirror, my lips would be bruised as well.

I broke down, falling to the floor of the bathtub, crying my heart out. Why me? I mean, I'm sure everyone asks that. If it isn't 'why does this always happen to me?' it's 'Everything was going to great, why now?'

I knew not to blame myself, but Edward's words from my dream kept coming back to me. Did he really think of me as his soul mate? Just the thought of how delusional he might be as me heaving into the drain, hurting my stomach as I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

When I was finally done in the shower – making sure this time to keep my eyes shut while I washed, in hopes that I could forget, even momentarily, about what occurred last night – I got dressed in long sleeves and jeans – Not unusual for this time of year – and applied makeup to my face to hide the bruises there.

I went downstairs, and to not alert anyone to my pain, or feelings, I kept to my routine. I made breakfast – A simple meal of French toast and bacon with some strawberries – I made coffee perfectly for Charlie, and poured some orange juice for myself and the boys.

I really didn't feel hungry, but I had to eat, and if I didn't, they would think something was wrong. This Sunday would be the longest yet.

* * *

**APOV**

When all of the guests had left, and the decorations had been taken down, the family went into the living room and sat down, except Rosalie and I, who knew exactly what had happened. Jasper could tell we were angry, but he didn't know why.

"Carlisle, we need to talk about Edward. You all saw what happened from the party. Luckily all of the guests thought it was a party trick."

"Yes, I completely agree. That wolf attacked Edward! What the hell is going on? I thought there were no more wolves in the area?" Emmett spoke.

"He didn't attack without cause, and he didn't kill him. He knew even though Edward deserved death, that there was a treaty." I replied, knowing Edward was still alive, but unable to see exactly where he was.

"Now, Alice. No one 'deserves' to die." Carlisle said, not understanding what had happened. "Now how about…"

"Yes, he fucking does Carlisle." Rosalie interrupted, "He raped Bella, now she knows our secret so she doesn't try to get Charlie after him. What was he thinking? Singer or not, you don't do that to someone!"

"Rose." Emmett came over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms, understanding why she was so angry. "I didn't know. He will be stopped. I won't let him get away with it."

"Everyone just stop." Carlisle said, "No one is going to kill Edward. I understand he did wrong, but death is not the answer. He will come to his senses when he is not around her. We will make preparations to leave if need be. But until that time comes, we will just be cautious."

"But Carlisle." Rosalie started.

"No buts Rosalie. Edward is a part of this family. He is my oldest son and he will not be punished until we have had a word with each other, and when that time comes, I will choose the punishment. You have to understand, he is 17, living in a world unlike the one he grew up in, and has just found his singer. He will do stupid things, but he will not get an unjust trial to prove his mistake or that he feels guilt. I trust Edward, and I think he just lost control for a minute. It isn't like this hasn't happened before. Emmett, you had found your singer before. You understand. Give him space and time. End of discussion." And with that, he and Esme were gone.

"What is he thinking? He's going to get Bella killed! I like her." Alice stated.

"We all do Ally." Jasper said, coming up and wrapping his arms around me from behind.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't as long as I would have liked but just so much is going on. My daughter will be 6 months soon, just got a new car, have a mortgage potentially being approved, and trying to take care of 4 pets as well while Daddy brings home the bacon working almost 60 hours some weeks. (His dad's a slave driver, I swear) but the money is good. So by myself I'm pretty busy taking care of the living beings under my household – Not all, the ants are dead – and cleaning the house.**

**Please pretty please review. I have so many followers and only 2-5 review each chapter. Please Please Please?**


End file.
